Remember Me, Hilda?
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Hilda's disappearance for one month led Oga and company to learn more about her backgrounds and her life before she become a Demon Maidservant. Eurynomus, Hilda's younger twin brother, is one of the keys that locked her terrifying past. OgaxHilda/Tatsugarde fic. Please R&R!
1. Disappearance of the Wet Nurse

**Hi, minna~! This is the second time I post a Beelzebub fic! Well, I'm **_**still **_**a newbie, though. But I hope I could get along with everyone from this fandom! XD**

**For people who read my 'The Demon's Valentine', I hope you'll be reading this too!**

**WARNING:**** This is an angst fic, so for you who hate reading angst, I suggest you to not read this. You've been warned…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1  
>#Disappearance of the Wet Nurse#<strong>

**.**

**.**

_To be true, I was never expecting that a day like this would occur in my whole life after I met the Baby Demon Lord._

_A day where someone told me that I couldn't see that damn woman anymore…_

_-Oga Tatsumi_

* * *

><p>He wasn't interested a bit when Alaindelon told him that Hilda had gone back to the Demon World to take care of something. It wasn't that rare for her to go back to her homeland once in a while, he thought.<p>

Several days after that, his classmates began to ask him about the whereabouts of his '_wifey_', and his answer was always: "I don't give a damn about that…"

Two weeks had passed after she left and there wasn't any news about her at all.

A month had passed and Alaindelon finally told them what happened to her. "_She won't come back anymore…_" was what he said out of the blue. They thought it was just a joke. But… Lamia was crying. Yolda was trying her best to hold up her tears while indirectly complaining at her sister for leaving her duty of baby-sitting Beelzebub behind.

Oga Tatsumi just left the place after he uttered a phrase, "There's no way that damn woman won't come back. She has her precious something being left here…" his finger pointing at the baby on his back when he said it.

He punched the wall when he walked through the hall.

He stopped his pace and clenched his fists, "Don't joke around, Hilda…"

The delinquent cursed himself again and again for not noticing her weird behavior before. It was his fault for being too insensitive. He wanted to repeat it… the time before she left…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five weeks ago<br>**_I was a very hot day, hotter than usual.

"What is this, fool? Are you trying to make a fun out of me?" the icy tone of the blonde wet nurse was chilling, indeed.

Didn't want to lose just yet, Oga Tatsumi shoot her with the same icy tone, "What are you talking about, you damn woman? I bought you an ice cream and you just bad-mouthed me?"

"Ice cream…?" the blonde muttered dumfounded as she eyed the melting vanilla soft cream she's holding.

"Look, it melts!" Oga groaned as he leaned in and licked the melting part for her.

"It melts? How weak…" Hilda hissed.

"Stop blabbering, you damn woman. Just eat the damn ice cream already!"

"Why do I have to eat it?"

"Because. It. Is. A. Food…"

"…"

"What are you waiting for? Can't you see it's melting? Give the poor ice cream to me if you don't want to eat it, dammit!"

"No, I want it. I'll eat it…"

Oga began to walk away while eating his chocolate ice cream and Hilda trailed him from behind while eating her vanilla one. From behind, she could see Oga giving some of the ice cream for Baby Beel to taste. It was a wonderful sight…

She unconsciously smiled.

Oga turned around and Hilda stopped.

"Don't stop licking your ice, Hilda. It'll melt away before you realize…" he said.

Instead of nodding or doing something as a sign that she understood, she smirked, "I should be the one saying that…" she walked forward and now standing in front of him with her back facing him. She then turned around, "Don't stop noticing the people around you. They'll disappear before you realize…"

Oga raised an eyebrow dumbly, "Huh? What kind of shit are you talking about?"

"Nothing, fool…" she turned around. He could catch a glimpse of her fading smirk which was replaced by a slight sad smile. She continued walking in front of him without turning back until they got home.

_I should have noticed… something's wrong with her from here on…_

* * *

><p>It killed him, his dried up throat.<p>

He got up from his bed and took the baby with him as he walked out of his room to the kitchen to get some drink.

He took some water from the refrigerator and drank it, it cooled down his throat. When he was about to go back to his room, he noticed a silhouette of someone sitting on the terrace beyond the glass door.

Judging from the long blonde hair, which no one in his house owned other than the wet nurse, he knew it's her. She was looking at the night sky without even blinking once. Her hands were both supporting her body. He could see she's holding a crushed paper on her right hand.

He walked towards her and she noticed immediately.

"What's up this late?" the teen asked.

"Insomnia…" the blonde answered without looking away.

"Don't mess with me. Hurry and go back to sleep before you catch a damn cold. My stupid family will be worried…" Oga said.

"Oh? So you won't?" the blonde smirked while looking at him.

"Why would I get worried over something trivial like that? It's not like you're being stabbed like before…" Oga scratched the back of his head lazily.

"I see…" the blonde looked down with her smirk hadn't faded from her face. "Then, promise me you won't worry over me anymore. Not even when I'm stabbed, not even when I'm half-dead. Promise me to never get Young Master involved in everything about me that could bring him into trouble… Can you keep it?" she asked him. She turned to see him and the sleeping baby on his back.

"What's that? You're talking like you're seriously gonna die…" Oga muttered boringly.

The wet nurse chuckled, "Of course I'm not. What makes you think something could really kill me?"

"Just guessing…"

Silence fell between them for a while, "Tonight, I want to sleep with Young Master. Can I?"Hilda said softly.

"I don't mind…"

"Could the three of us sleep together?"

"…"

"So you refuse…"

"I didn't say anything…"

"Silence means 'no'…"

"Then, yes, we can sleep together…"

"Oh? Good then…"

That night, they slept with Baby Beel between them. His bed was not a big one, and they had to snuggle to keep themselves from falling. Faintly, he could feel her trembling body.

"Trembling?"

"I'm sorry. It's kind of cold here. Maybe I should snuggle closer?" she smirked.

"No, thank you…"

"Tatsumi…"

"What?"

She kept silence for several seconds. She bit her lip before muttering a reluctant, "Good-"_bye_

Oga raised an eyebrow before he turned his head to look at her. She's already asleep.

"You mean 'goodnight', right? Stupid woman…"

The day after that night, the wet nurse disappeared from their sight. Not a single word was said when she left. Not even a single tear was shed when she disappeared.

It was just a simple parting.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa… I made it too angsty…<strong>

**But oh well, I was planning to make it angsty since there's almost no angst fic in this fandom at all. Maybe…**

**Hehehe, I'll update this if I get enough review. And I'll delete it if there isn't enough review. I mean, what's the point in continuing a story when everyone hates it? Right? ;p**

**Anyway, please leave a review if you have time. It'll make me very happy~**

**Next: #Searching for the Wet Nurse#**


	2. Searching for the Wet Nurse

**OMG! I finally found the mp3 of **_**Galaxias!**_** XD I was like, super happy when I found it! It'll make it easier for me to listen to that song from now on without draining my phone battery too much (I used to listen to that song through the video clip, so it drained my phone battery… -.-)  
>I don't know why, but I get most of my inspiration for this fic from that song. I know it's not even a sad song, but why am I so inspired by it, I wonder?<strong>

**I'm so talkative, am I not? -.-" Alright, I'll just shut up for now.**

**A~nyway, I am so satisfied with the review of the first chapter so for your information: I've canceled the plan to delete this story~! Woot! XD**

**Special thanks for: Axtla3000, kari, Disease called Love, 05, nnc, SakuRiin, Massu Chan, anon, Illusion137, matsuky1407, jdcocoagirl, MakubeDaKiddX and Princess Ren****! Please review again~ xD**

**Get ready to read the second chapter~! xD  
>(I hope it's as good as the first chapter... -.-")<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2  
>#Searching for the Wet Nurse#<strong>

**.**

**.**

It was a sunny day.

And it was especially hot on the rooftop, but the teens preferred to be there on lunch break.

"What do you mean you don't care?" the dark-haired girl growled at the delinquent.

"I don't care means _I don't care,_ Kunieda. I don't care about that damn woman. I don't care whether she disappeared or is now dead. I-don't-care…" the delinquent said while eating his bread.

"Wait, Oga. No matter how much you're trying to hide your grief, it's far too cruel for you to say that. We're all worried about what happened to Hilda…" Aoi put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Question!" Furuichi abruptly raised a hand.

"What now?" a vein on Aoi's head throbbed furiously.

"The demons won't tell us what happened to Hilda-san. What should we do?" the white-haired teen asked.

"Well, I personally didn't think that she's dead or something. She's tough and she won't get beaten that easily…" Aoi scowled and went into a deep thought.

"Kunieda-senpai, you surprisingly care about Hilda-san, huh?" Furuichi smiled.

"Wh-what?" Aoi stammered but quickly threw her face away, "W-well, it's not like I care or anything. B-but you see, she's kind sometimes, and Baby Beel likes her so she couldn't be a bad person…"

Furuichi laughed.

"D-don't laugh!" Aoi blushed. "A-anyway, keep that a secret from her, understand?"

"Roger…"

"We'll definitely bring her back…"

Oga didn't join their conversation and just drink his carton juice while looking at the other way, Baby Beel looking at him with concern. Oga looked at the sky. Usually, Hilda would come riding her AK-Baba, delivering his lunchbox and Baby Beel's milk.

"It's useless…"

The four of them turned their heads to the direction of the voice and found Alaindelon standing there.

"What's useless?" Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"Hilda-dono is dead. She's been dead for this whole time…" the dimensional demon lowered his head with grief.

"How could you know that?" Aoi denied.

"She's dead. No one knows why. No one knows how. She simply…_died…_"

"What did you base that on?" Furuichi added.

"Please don't search for her anymore. Her very existence was a sin itself. Just forget she ever existed. That'll be the best for you…"

"Don't joke around! Why would we do that?"

"You guys are being annoying. Don't go asking things we can't answer, can you?" a blonde woman identical to Hilda appeared from behind the tall man.

"Yolda!" Aoi and Furuichi exclaimed.

"Hilda is dead. And it's final. Can't you just accept it?" Yolda glared at them.

"Then why didn't you cry? Hilda is your sister, isn't she?"

"Sister? You must be kidding me…" she hissed as he looked away, "My sister Hilda is dead…"

The phrase really bothered Oga. Groaning, he stood up from his spot and walked towards the blonde wet nurse while running a hand through his hair.

"Could you please repeat what you just said?" he said with his signature demonic smile which even makes demons trembled in fear. He was actually upset inside, but he tried to make it seemed like he's in his normal mood.

"Wh-what's with you?" Yolda said nervously.

"I should be the one asking that. What's freakin' wrong with _you_? You looked like you almost cried yesterday and now you act like you don't give a damn about it…" Oga said in low voice, which made chill running down the wet nurse's spine.

"Don't…"

Oga raise a curious eyebrow.

"Don't talk like you know…" Yolda was looking down, fists clenched tightly. She gritted her teeth while trying to hold an upset scream down her throat. "My sister Hilda is dead! She's dead, dead, DEAD! Can't you just accept it and stop asking us about it? She won't come back anymore! Don't you get it?"

Oga was a little shocked by her reaction. Slightly, he backed away and looked at the blonde wide-eyed. He could feel himself trembling a bit because of it.

Yolda landed on her knees and covered her face with her gloved hands. "Hilda…" she sobbed.

Furuichi, Aoi, and Alaindelon looked at the blonde with sad eyes. They couldn't believe the Yolda they knew was crying vulnerably like a weak girl in front of them because of the loss of her sister. They were all awfully quiet. No one dared to speak.

Oga stood there, speechless. '_Did__ that bitch really died…?_'

"Dabuuh…" the green-haired baby looked at the delinquent sadly.

Still looking straight, Oga patted the baby's head, "Don't worry, Baby Beel. She'll come back for sure…" he convinced the young demon lord.

"Let's just wait patiently for her…"

"Daah…" Baby Beel cooed.

"She won't leave you behind…"

The baby nodded.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Tatsumi."<p>

"What?" Oga answered lazily as he pushed the button over and over, changing the channel.

Misaki walked to Oga's front and took the remote then she turned off the TV. "I've been asking this for a while, but…" she sighed, "…Where is Hilda-chan?" she asked.

"How could I know?" Oga threw his face away.

"You guys should just make up already. It's not good to be like this. She didn't come home for a whole month already, Tatsumi. Go and ask her to return…" Misaki coaxed her brother. Their parents had been worrying about Hilda for the whole month because she never came back.

"…" Oga's brows furrowed.

Depressed, Misaki let out a long sigh and walked away.

"It's not like I don't want to ask her to return…" Oga murmured in a voice low enough for only him to hear.

Oga rested his body to the couch and closed his eyes, trying to gain some peace. This whole thing surprisingly brought some stress for him. He couldn't believe that the toughest woman –_maybe-_ he's met in his whole life is now dead. No one would as kind as of to tell him why and how she died…

"_Tatsumi…"_

Her voice rang in his ears. The last time she called his name.

"_Good-"_

So she wanted to say 'goodbye' that time…

He tried to get rid of the thoughts and abruptly stood up from his seat. He took the baby and put it on his back before he walked upstairs to his room. When he entered his room, he looked around the place. There were so many memories about her here.

He let out a chuckle, "So I surprisingly care about her…" he muttered.

He looked at a chair in front of his desk. It was where she usually read some books. She would read with that serious expression on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Flashback<span>  
><strong>__It was a supposed to be a peaceful weekend if Oga wasn't shouting and cursing like crazy when he played the PS2. He looked very enthusiastic over such a childish game, that's what she usually thinks whenever he's playing the game._

"_Shut it. I'm reading…" the blonde muttered, neither showing any expression nor letting her eyes off her book._

"You _shut it! This is my house, and apparently, this is my room. Get out of here if you have any problem about it!" Oga spat while still playing with his joystick, Baby Beel sleeping peacefully on his bed._

"_Brainless fool…" Hilda scoffed._

"_What do you think you just said? Do you want me to kick you out of this house, HUH? I can kick you out whenever I want!"_

"_You speak too much, just keep quiet."_

"_I speak because you're pissing me off, you bitch! And face me, dammit! Let go of that book!"_

"_I'm having fun reading this. I don't have even a single reason to let go of it…"_

"_What are you reading about?"_

"_Aliens invasion…"_

"_What's so fun 'bout that?"_

"_I was joking…"_

"_Nothing sounds like a joke when it comes from you…"_

"_Oh."_

_Silence fell in the room. Hilda was too busy reading her book and Oga decided to continue his game. He played for a while before he heard a loud thud coming from Hilda's direction. He turned away and saw her lying on the floor._

_Surprised, he pause his game and crawled towards her, slightly lifting her up. "Oe, Hilda!" he shook her body and she slowly opened her eyes._

"_Ah… Tatsumi. What happened?" she asked._

"_That's my line, you damn woman! You just faint!"_

"_Faint? Oh, I see…" she murmured before she slowly got up on her own, positioning herself better on the floor. She put a hand on her head, clutching it, "Headache. Nothing to worry about…"_

"_No one faint just from a freakin' headache, bitch…"_

"_They do. If they stay up late everyday reading a novel…" Hilda smirked._

"_You _what_?"_

_Hilda stood up and fixed her skirt, "Now, now. I'll go and prepare some lunch for us…" she walked away and exited the room.  
><em>_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Oga found a book on his desk and assumed that it's the book Hilda usually read. The book had been there for the whole month since Hilda left. He opened the book and flipped the pages. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew out of the book and landed on the floor.<p>

"Dah! Dah!" Baby Beel cried while tapping Oga's back and pointing at the paper on the floor.

The teen noticed the paper and bent down to pick it up. He unfolded the paper and read its content. At first he thought it was something like a letter Hilda wrote and left behind, but he was wrong. The content made his eyes widen like hell and he felt like crushing it right now.

He remembered the night before the wet nurse disappeared. She was holding something like this in her hand when she was seeing the stars.

* * *

><p><em>Dear,<br>Hildegarde_

_I know this is kind of rude to say this to you again, but I wasn't threating you or anything. I was telling the _truth. _You've realized those cold stares around you about this time, right? You're unwanted…_

_I've told you that the whole world won't accept you anymore after I told them I truth. You thought you are her but you are not._

_You're an impostor. You're nothing but a fake. I truly wish that you could just disappear._

_Anyway, if you already feel like disappearing, just go back to Demon World and I'll grant that wish for you. I'll make you disappear without any trace. No one will cry for you anyway, since you're nobody._

_Don't worry, I'll make you disappear without pain._

* * *

><p>Oga crushed the paper and threw it to the floor, "Don't tell me…"<p>

"_What are you reading about?"_

"_Aliens invasion…"_

"Don't tell me she was reading this that time? With that kind of face? She was reading this piece of shit with her damn poker face?" Oga shouted to himself. He felt like punching someone now. As he remembered her face when she was reading the book, his anger built.

"How could that bitch read this as if it's nothing?" he shouted at the top of his lung.

She should just display her emotion freely. She should just get angry or cry when she read the letter. The fact that she didn't do anything except for hiding her feelings worsened it all.

He punched the wall with all his might, "_Dammit!_"

He opened the door of his bedroom before he ran and ran, further and further from his house. He was running randomly but he found himself stop when he was just in front of a shrine. Somehow the shrine looked familiar to him. He tried to jog his memory but before he could process, someone called him.

"Oga…?"

The delinquent turned around just to find the dark-haired girl holding a broom.

"Kunieda…" Oga muttered.

Aoi slowly ran towards the teen and tilted her head when she saw him sweating badly as if he was just chased by a ghost. "What happened? Did you run into trouble again?" the girl asked.

Without wasting any second, Oga grabbed the girl's shoulder and startled her. "Wh-wh-what?" she stammered while blushing.

"Kunieda!" Oga exclaimed.

"Y-yes!"

"We have to go to the Demon World! Even if that bitch has already died or not, I want to find the culprit who did it to her! I feel like I can't continue my peaceful life if I don't do so!" Oga shouted at the poor girl who knows nothing beforehand.

"H-huh…?" Aoi raised an eyebrow of confusion.

"But we're going to need a dimensional demon or two to make it possible. At least we have to convince Alaindelon or Yolda to bring us there…" Oga turned around and crossed his arms while nodding, Baby Beel mimicking him.

"Huh? Huh? What are you talking about, Oga?"

Oga turned to face her with a huge idiotic grin plastered on his face. "We're going to the Demon World!" he said as if it's the most obvious thing in this world.

Aoi's jaw almost landed on the ground, her face paled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OGA?"

That afternoon, Aoi almost destroyed the whole place with the resonance of her shout. As for Oga, no one knows neither what he's thinking nor what he's planning to do, he's still grinning like an idiot.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is kinda long. I hope I got a lot of reviews like the previous chapter! XD This is going to be the most success fic out of all of my fics! And for your information, aside from 'Galaxias!', the song which inspired me the most for this fic is 'Tsuyogari'! xD For you who watch the anime of Beelzebub must know this song, right~?<strong>

**Anyway, if there are things that you can't understand in this chapter, please feel free to ask. And I hope you'll be as kind enough as to review this chapter~ \(^v^)/**

**Next: #Gathering Allies#**


	3. Gathering Allies

**2 chapters and 25 reviews? What the hell? Am I dreaming or something? I'm friggin' happy! XD Keep the reviews coming, minna~**

**Anyway, let's show my gratitude to these guys: MakubeDaKiddX, Illusion137, Jace-kun, Massu Chan, tobikara, matsuky1407, 05, SakuRiin, inoyamakiori, nhnhnh, kari, and locomanga! Please review again~ xD**

**This chapter is a little boring, but please put up with it! I'll make it more interesting next time! And I'll update once I have ±10 reviews for this chapter~**

**Take your time and read…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3  
>#Gathering Allies#<strong>

**.**

**.**

_PRANG!_

_A small blonde girl panted furiously. The water was flowing and the sharp pieces of the huge vase were scattered everywhere. The blonde boy stood in front of her, unmoved. Not even a single emotion was shown on his face._

"_Hilda, Hilda, and Hilda! Only her! What's so great about her?" the girl shouted, she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and she trembled because of it._

_The boy narrowed his eye on her, "Yolda…" he muttered._

_Calming down, Yolda raised her head up and face the boy directly. Her scowl was deep as anger was still remaining on her face._

_Turning around, the boy muttered, "Unlike you and me, she…"_

_From the side, Yolda could see a faint smile forming on the boy's lips._

"…_she never did anything out of hatred…"_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Yolda opened her eyes, sweat all over her body. She got up and looked around the room. She was sleeping on the couch. She could see Satura and En sleeping on the carpet in front of the TV. They must've overslept after being up all night playing games.<p>

She turned to the other side and saw Isabella sleeping on the other couch.

Yolda got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen to get some drink to cool herself. She gulped down the drink in one gulp and slammed the glass on the table, gripping it tight.

She gritted her teeth, "Someone like Hilda should just die…"

The blonde felt something wet on her gloved hand afterwards and realized that she was crying. She bit her lip and tried to be as soundless as possible, "Then, why do I have to cry over her?" she whimpered, her palm covering her mouth.

She heard a groan and she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Yolda…?"

The blonde turned away and smiled, "Good morning, Lord En… "

The said person rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Oh, my… You must be staying up late again last night, aren't you? Let's take a bath to refresh…" Yolda faked a smile and slowly pushed the young lord to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<br>**_"So…" the white-haired teen messaged his temple in frustration. "You're saying that you want to search for the culprit who hid or possibly killed Hilda?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Are you even sure you know where the culprit is?" Aoi asked while sweatdropping.

"No idea, sir!"

Furuichi and Aoi stared at him with pitying gaze before they turned to face each other and sigh.

"Alright, that aside. We would need Alaindelon or Yolda to be able to go to the Demon World, right? How do you think we should convince them?" Furuichi asked a question which snapped Oga back to reality.

The demons never agreed to let them know what happened to Hilda. He couldn't think of anything that could convince them to help him go to the Demon World.

"Dabuh, dah!" Baby Beel cooed.

"Wait a minute, Baby Beel. I need to actually think every once in a while…" Oga muttered while frowning, drowning himself into a deep thought.

The green-haired baby pouted and began to cry loudly, causing electricity to ran through every inch of Oga's body, shocking him.

"What's your problem!" Oga shouted at the baby.

"DAH!" Baby Beel showed him a silver pendant.

Oga's eyes widened when he saw the pendant. Furuichi and Aoi leaned in to examine the pendant and they immediately notice whose property it is.

"That's!" the duo pointed at the pendant.

"…Hilda's pendant…" Oga muttered.

Aoi grabbed the pendant and examined it thoroughly before she opened it and gaped in shock. The two guys peeked from behind her and their jaws almost landed on the ground.

"Wh-wh-who is this?" Aoi couldn't stop her trembling finger when she pointed on the picture inside the pendant.

"Hilda-san has an illegitimate child?" Furuichi gasped.

It was a picture of a small boy who looks just like Hilda, except his bangs were covering his right eye instead of the left. He had the same emerald eye as Hilda.

"D-don't jump into conclusions yet! This might be her little brother!" Aoi denied, considering she had always been misunderstood by people who thinks Kouta is her child instead of her little brother.

"Does she even have one?" Oga raised an eyebrow.

"Let's assume she has…" Aoi muttered.

'_She can't face the reality!_' Furuichi mentally shouted but quickly regain his composure. "Let's just ask Yolda about it if we meet her…"

"Can we even talk to her? Even if we don't say it out loud, all of us know that we're on a cold war with the demons now, right?" Aoi sighed.

"That old man didn't come home yesterday too…" Furuichi tapped his chin thoughtfully, referring to Alaindelon.

Oga's lips formed an 'o' as he pointed out his index finger, "What about Lamia? You know? She's like, all over Hilda, right? Do you think she can help us?"

"She's not a dimensional demon, idiot! And I don't even think that she's still here…" Furuichi shot him a glare.

"We have to try and gather some allies first if we can't ask the person directly right? We have to search for her first before we stated that she's not here anymore…" Oga folded his arms and nodded to himself, mimicked by Beel.

"GEH! I've never thought you would say something so genius like that, Oga!" Furuichi jerked away with a very horrified expression.

Aoi placed her fingers on her lips to suppress a giggle. "I'll ask Red Tail to lend a hand in finding Lamia. I'm sure she's still somewhere in this town…" the dark-haired girl suggested as she stood up and walked towards the door.

Suddenly, Oga stood up and followed her.

"Oga?" Aoi asked.

"Let me go with you…"

"May I ask why?"

"I want to search for Lamia too."

Aoi chuckled, "Don't worry. You can leave that to me and Red Tail…"

Oga shook his head, "I just didn't feel right if I'm not searching too. By the way, we'll leave the problem of convincing Alaindelon to Furuichi…"

"WHAT? ME?"

"G'luck!"

And with that, Oga closed the door, leaving the dumbfounded Furuichi and the responsibility of convincing Alaindelon behind.

Furuichi slammed his head on the table.

* * *

><p>"What? Searching for Lami-tan?" Yuka asked.<p>

Aoi answered with a single nod, "Can you guys help me?"

The members of Red Tail looked at the others. Yuka scratched her hair and chuckled. "Well, you see, nee-san. It's not like I don't want to help you or anything like that, but…"

Aoi raised an eyebrow, "But?"

"…Lami-tan has been staying at my place for three days now…"

"WHAT? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"B-but, you just asked me!"

Aoi let out a sigh, relieved to hear that Lamia is still here in this town. The next thing she has to do after finding Lamia, which is convincing her to corporate with them in order to find the culprit who hid or possibly killed Hilda.

* * *

><p>The petite pink-haired girl sat in the corner of the room, hugging her legs together and burying her head on her knees.<p>

"_What? Hilda? She's dead…"_

Feeling her body stiffened as she remembered those words, Lamia tightened the grip around her legs. Her throat was dry because she was crying for the whole three days.

"Hilda nee-sama…" she muttered, gripping harder at the fabric of her white coat. "Why? Why does that illness have to take your life away?" she sobbed. "Even though I promised. I promised that I'll make the medicine that'll surely cure your illness… Why can't you wait for a little more while…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>**_"Lamia…?"_

_She nodded, "Um! Lamia! I come in the stead of Doctor Furcas! Nice to meet you, Hildegarde!" the petite girl offered a hand to the older blonde who is lying on her huge bed._

_Hilda shook her hand, "Just Hilda is okay. By the way, Lamia is the name of that legendary female demon, right? What a marvelous name…" the blonde asked excitedly._

_Putting a hand behind her head, Lamia chuckled, "No way. I'm not that great… And you're older than me, so I'll call you Hilda nee-sama instead…"_

_The blonde nodded while smiling._

_The petite girl reached a box on the small table and took out her equipment. She also took out some medicines and some hypodermic needles. She arranged it on the small table beside Hilda's bed happily before she noticed the changes on the blonde's expression._

"_Hilda nee-sama?"_

_Hilda snapped and shook her head, "Wh-what?" she asked nervously._

"_Don't tell me you're afraid of medicines and shots?"_

"_It's not like that! Just… I think I've been clinging into this medical equipment for as long as I live. Do you think someday I can just live freely like everyone?"_

"_Hilda nee-sama…" Lamia muttered. _

"_You know? I…" Hilda looked at the ceiling of her bedroom, "…I promised someone that I'll become a Demon Maid someday. I promised him that I'll be one of the top elite Demon Maids like my mother was…"_

_There was an awkward silence before Lamia finally smiled, "Don't worry, Hilda nee-sama! I promise I'll make a medicine for you so that you can reach your dream!"  
><em>**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>'<em>Hilda nee-sama changed after she entered the Demon Maid Academy. She became healthier and she even fulfilled her dream. I've almost forgotten about her illness. I never thought that she'll die because of it…<em>' Lamia thought to herself. She regretted it. She regretted why she never continue her attempt to make that medicine. If she made it, Hilda won't have to die in that way.

"It's all… my fault…" she hiccupped.

Someone opened the door of the room and Lamia raised her head up to see who is the person. Her eyes widened because of shock.

* * *

><p>"Ha? Illness?" Aoi asked.<p>

"Yes, nee-san. Lami-tan kept repeating things like Oga-chi's wifey died because of an illness or something, but she never really wanted to tell me about it…" Yuka muttered, resting her palms behind her head as she walked.

"Illness, huh…?" the dark-haired girl patted her chin in a thoughtful way. She turned to face the person walking beside her, "How do you think about it, Oga? What's with this 'Hilda died because of an illness' condition? Then how about the letter and her pendant that she left behind?"

"I think…"

"You think…?"

"I think my head might explode because of this, so can you take care of the thinking part? I'll take care of the fighting part for you by the way…"

Aoi sweatdropped, "I don't need that…" she muttered.

"We're here!" Yuka exclaimed.

Oga and Aoi stopped their pace and stood in front of the house.

"Do you think Lamia-chan would want to corporate with us?" Aoi gulped, she couldn't deny that she's nervous.

"Oi, Baby Beel! Don't touch that! It'll contaminate your hands!" Oga whined when he saw Baby Beel playing with a cricket.

"Show some tension, you!" Aoi shouted.

They entered the house afterwards and were quite surprised to see Furuichi, Alaindelon, and Lamia in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Furuichi-kun!" Aoi exclaimed in surprise.

Furuichi got up from the couch and turned around with a face that was beautified by 150%. He smiled and chuckled in a very elegant manner as if he is a child of an aristocrat. "Do you know, Kunieda-senpai? This Furuichi Takayuki has gathered a number of very useful information that'll surely satisfy you guys…" he said, still smiling elegantly.

"What is it?" Aoi raised an eyebrow.

"From what I asked Alaindelon about Hilda-san, he answered that Hilda-san died without a reason. While from Lamia, I found out that she said Hilda-san died because of an illness. Just what can we pick out of these two different hypothesis?" Furuichi asked while pushing up his imaginary glasses.

"Umm… Nothing?"

"FALSE!" Furuichi pointed at the former leader of Red Tail as she jumped in surprise.

"F.Y.I. Kunieda-senpai, all we can get from this is that Hilda-san's death isn't confirmed yet and that there's something going on in the Demon World that makes Alaindelon and Lamia got different information from each other!" the white-haired teen exclaimed.

"Ooh! As expected from Furuichi-kun!" Aoi clapped her hands.

"Hilda is dead for God's sake. How many times have I repeated this again? Why can't you quietly accept that fact?"

Hearing the chilling voice, all of them turned to the direction of the voice. They could find a certain blonde wet nurse standing at the doorway of the room, her hands on her hips and her lips twitched in annoyance.

"Yolda!" they gaped.

"Bunch of fools…" Yolda glared.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>*yawn*<strong>

**I'm writing this in the middle of the night so I'm so sorry if it's not that good. Anyway, I'm having less fun when I'm writing this chapter. I can't wait to write for the next chapter! XD**

**Anyway, any of you watch 'Nisemonogatari'? I mean, I just LOVE the opening songs of that anime! And there's a new opening song titled 'Platinum Disco' now! I really want it! X3**

**Enough with me! Please leave a REVIEW! It's very nice of you~**


	4. Visiting the Demon World

**Hi, minna~! I have to admit that it's been a while since I update!**

**This might be the last time I update before my exam and you guys have to wait until my exam ends if you want to read the next chapter. Anyway, my exam ends around March 19****th**** so I really have to apologize to make you guys wait that long! DX Sumimasen!**

**Anyway, thank you jd, Massu Chan, kingvampire00, MakubeDaKiddX, luiscarlosdevilman/luiscarlosberserk, 05, tobikara, RedBloody-Yukata, zzz, simer, and youfanatic! Thank you very much once again for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**Oh! And I notice that in the reviews from the previous chapter people thought I'll be eliminating the romance from this fic since I changed the genre, huh? Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it. Of course this will be a romance fic, no need to worry. I just want to add 'mystery' inside of this fic, that's all. Hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hilda is dead for God's sake. How many times have I repeated this again? Why can't you quietly accept that fact?"<em>

_Hearing the chilling voice, all of them turned to the direction of the voice. They could find a certain blonde wet nurse standing at the doorway of the room, her hands on her hips and her lips twitched in annoyance._

"_Yolda!" they gaped._

"_Bunch of fools…" Yolda glared._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4  
>#Visiting the Demon World#<strong>

**.**

**.**

There wasn't any sound in the room.

It's simply quiet.

The first one to talk was Furuichi. "Can you tell us how she died, Yolda-san? If your information is also different from Lamia and Alaindelon, we still couldn't believe in-"

"You don't need to confirm my words. The information both Lamia and Alaindelon got was false. Hilda died, a long time ago…" Yolda bit her lip and scowled as she looked at the floor, avoiding the people's gaze.

"What do you mean a long time ago?" Aoi asked.

"Do I really have to repeat it?" Yolda groaned. "Hilda has been dead even before you met her…"

None of them could prevent themselves for getting shocked at the blonde wet nurse's statement. They couldn't even understand what she's trying to say.

"She's dead even before Beelze-sama was born. Dead even before she entered the Demon Maid Academy…"

"Aih…" Baby Beel's eyes were wet with tears, but quickly, Oga patted his head.

"A man doesn't cry over something like this…" he muttered and the baby nodded in return while wiping his tears away.

The petite girl shakily stood up from her seat and stammered, "I don't think I understand what you're saying, Yolda…"

The blonde gritted her teeth while massaging her temple in frustration. "Don't make me repeat myself! I don't like repeating things I hate!"

"What do you mean Hilda nee-sama died even before she entered the Demon Maid Academy?" Lamia shouted. Her eyes already wet.

"You've known her even before she entered the Academy, right? You should know how her personality is before and after she entered!"

Lamia widened her eyes. She remembered it. She remembered how Hilda changed almost entirely after she entered the academy. Her health also improved in an unbelievable speed. So, from that on, it's not the Hilda she knew anymore? So she has been living with a stranger whom she treated as Hilda?

"I know that, but… AKH! I don't know anymore!" Lamia gripped her head and kneeled on the ground.

"See? It's hard for you to accept it, right? That's exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone about the truth! And yet you guys forced me into it!" Yolda shouted furiously. "It was also hard for me! When The Great Demon Lord told me about it I was so shocked! I couldn't even forget how cold my body felt that time!" the blonde hugged herself and gripped her arms, trying to ease her trembling body.

It was not a nice view. The crying Lamia, and the trembling figure of Yolda.

Aoi bit her lip and tried to look away.

Furuichi looked down in grief.

Not wasting any second, Oga walked towards the trembling blonde. "So… is that bitch still alive?"

Yolda looked down. Slowly, she nodded and parted her lips, "She is…"

Oga couldn't describe how relieved he was when he heard those two words escaped the blonde's lips. He just wanted to let out a long sigh of relieve but he held it back.

Yolda bit her lip in hesitation but she continued after all, "…but she's not Hilda…"

SLAP!

It happened in a blink of eye that no one noticed it. The people in the room widened their eyes, and Yolda was no exception.

The blonde cupped her reddened cheek and glared at the man who just slapped her out of the blue.

"Why you-"

"So what if she's not the Hilda you knew?" he shouted.

"_So what? _Don't talk like you know, bastard! You may not bothered by it since you just met her after she changed! For you, the Hilda now _is _the Hilda you know! But for us it's different! What the hell do you know about our feelings? NOTHING! Can you understand my feelings when I heard that the sister I've always been looking up to is not her true self anymore? What can you understand?" Yolda shouted, letting her feelings burst out without holding it back.

"The sister you've always been looking up to?" Oga muttered.

Yolda realized what she just said without thinking and flinched nervously. She looked down and parted her lips again, "Hilda and I… We have different fathers…"

"Eh?" the people in the room cried in surprise.

"Her father… was a human…"

All of them couldn't help but to widen their eyes to the extent. They couldn't believe that the top elite of the Demon Maids was half human.

"She… lived in this world for several years since she was born. But then her father died and our mother brought her to the Demon World. Hilda had always been our mother's most beloved child. She even got the same name, Hildegarde…"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…" Furuichi muttered.

"And I wasn't sure why, but she lost her vision not too long after she arrived to the Demon World…"

"What? You mean she became like… blind?" Aoi asked.

The blonde wet nurse nodded. "But then… that person gave her half of his vision. So the eye which Hilda had always kept hidden can't be used to see. I think that's the reason she never really wanted to show it…"

"That person…?" Oga raised an eyebrow.

Yolda titled her head, "Didn't Hilda say anything about him?"

"About who?"

"Judging from your reaction, I think she didn't. Well, I was talking about my stepbrother. Or to say it simpler, Hilda's little brother…"

"LITTLE BROTHER?"

"See? I told you it's her little brother!" Aoi clapped her hand happily.

"Ah! Not that you mention it!" Oga exclaimed before he took something out from his pocket. He showed Yolda the silver pendant Hilda left behind and showed her the picture inside it.

Yolda slightly widened her eyes, "Ah! It _is_ Eu… I never thought Hilda kept his picture with her. Not to mention it's the picture from years ago…"

"Eu…?" Oga raised an eyebrow again.

"Years ago?" Furuichi gaped.

"How old is he now?" Aoi asked.

"Eu is Hilda's twin brother so his age is also the same as her, duh…" Yolda rolled her eyes.

"You never mentioned anything about 'twin'! And don't act like you've explained it for the umpteenth time, dammit!" Oga shouted at the blonde.

"That aside, Oga. Twin? I can't believe Hilda has a twin!" Aoi said in disbelief.

"Hilda and Eu got along so damn well that I always felt like I was out of the loop. Those two were even closer than lovers, damn them!" Yolda clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in frustration. "Were they doing that because we have different fathers? When I remember it, I'm getting so pissed off!" she growled.

"Calm down, Yolda-san…" Furuichi sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Oga turned over. Somehow his bed felt more uncomfortable than usual.<p>

He looked at the clock.

11.49 pm

It's almost time.

After the whole family matters Yolda told them, she finally agreed to take them to the Demon World to find Hilda. She told them to come to the riverbed on midnight.

"_I'm not sure where she is now, okay? Since our attitude changed when we found out the truth, so I think even she couldn't stand the changes of treatments towards her. And that means you guys have to search for her on your own, got it?"_

Groaning, Oga got up from his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come on, Baby Beel. We're going…"

"Aih!" Baby Beel jumped to his back and cooed happily.

Oga grinned, "I know, I know. You can't wait to meet her again, right?" he ruffled the baby's green hair.

He bowed to pick up his bag before he got out of the room.

When he was on his way downstairs, he met his elder sister, Misaki.

"Tatsumi? Where are you going at this hour?" the girl asked while rubbing her eyes lazily.

Oga's lips formed a smirk as he walked pass his sister and slipped his feet inside his shoes. He turned around, "To search for that damn bitch…" he said before he closed the door, leaving the dumbfounded Misaki behind.

The elder girl stayed unmoved for a while before she grinned.

"That's my brother for ya…"

* * *

><p>Hands on hips, Yolda glared at them, "So? Everyone's gathered?"<p>

There were Oga, Beel, Furuichi, Aoi, Lamia, and Alaindelon standing in a row. And when everyone nodded, Yolda took it as a yes.

"I'm sure you all know that I'm a dimensional demon and I'll be sending you to the Demon World now. Any questions?"

"Me! I have a question!" Furuichi waved his hands.

"And what is it?"

"Will you be splitting into two when you're transferring us?"

In a blink of eye, Furuichi was lying unconscious on the ground with his cheek glowing red.

"Idiot…" Oga and Aoi muttered while looking at the teen.

"So? Another question?" Yolda asked, holding her mop with one hand.

Everyone shook their heads in unison.

Yolda turned around, "Okay, then. I freakin' took a break from my job to serve Lord En just because of this so don't you dare ask me to send you back before you accomplish your purpose of going there, got it?"

They all smiled at her words.

Yolda might be harsh but she does care about Hilda a lot, they knew it.

"Let's go!"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Err… there isn't anything much I can say here, so… I just hope you would review! XD<strong>

**See you next time~**


	5. Mother's Day

**I'm very sorry for the late update. But my school schedule is really tight and I can't really write anything out of my mind... I tried my best to write this, though it turned out not as good as the other chapters. But I hope you guys would read it...**

**Anyway, let me show my appreciation to these people: ****luiscarlosberserk, Massu Chan, jd, MakubeDaKiddX, Illusion137, zzz, Read Love and Review, and thundertamer kasumi! Thank youvery much for reading and reviewing this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5  
>#Mother's Day#<strong>

**.**

**.**

His whole body felt numb. But he slowly lifted his eyelids and put his palm up to prevent the sunlight to shine directly to his eyes.

He got up from and found himself in a large bed with Baby Beel sleeping soundly next to him. He didn't know when he got here or where is this place. But one thing he's sure of, that he'd already arrive to the Demon World.

He looked at his surroundings and found this place quite normal, unlike how Hilda always exaggeratingly described how the houses in the Demon World looked like. He could remember how she enjoyed talking about her hometown. And the talk about her hometown was one of the rare occasions where he could see her cheerful smile.

He knew she loves the Demon World…

Oga didn't realize that his lips had showed a slight smile when he thought about her.

Suddenly, he could hear someone opening the door of the room. He turned his head to the direction of the door and found a boy his age leaning on the side of the door.

The boy sports blond hair that reached his neck, emerald left eye while his right eye was covered with his bangs. He wore a black mini hat on his head and no matter how you look at it he's wearing a perfect set of a boy Lolita outfit.

Oga's jaw almost landed on the floor. Knowing what kind of person he is, he'd never thought that a boy would actually wear that kind of fancy clothing except in an anime. Well, the blond was quite pretty for a boy though.

But something's bugging him. Oga remembered he'd seen this guy somewhere before, but where?

"I see you're awake, Oga Tatsumi…" the blond shot him a familiar cool grin.

'_Fuck this guy looks freakin' similar to Hilda!_' Oga mentally cursed. But as soon as he realized what he just said, he remembered it!

Someone similar to Hilda.

Hilda's twin.

_Eu!_

A light bulb appeared on Oga's head and he quickly ran towards the blond, gripping his shoulders tightly, "You're Eu, aren't ya?" he asked enthusiastically.

The blond immediately slapped his hands away and shot him a cold glare, "Hands off, sewer rat. Don't touch me like you know me. And don't just call me 'Eu' out of the blue. It's disgusting…" he hissed.

"Geez. That's why I hate boys…" the blond continued murmuring his whines.

"What the fuck? You're a boy yourself!" Oga shouted.

"Shut up! I'm not just any boy!"

Oga raised an eyebrow.

The blond put his palm on his chest proudly, "I'm Eurynomus, the Demon World's most famous child prodigy!" he grinned.

'_What's wrong with this guy? He's more narcissistic than he looks…_' Oga sweatdropped.

Growling, Oga massaged his temple, "I don't have time for this. Do you know where my companions are?" he asked.

"Companions?" the blond deadpanned.

"It's your sister and some of my friends…"

"Sister? Hilda?"

"Not her. I meant Yolda…"

"Oh, I see. I haven't met her for years…"

"Just what are you siblings doing these whole years that makes you unable to see each oth-"

"_A Master to serve… For Demon Maidservants, that is most important. More important than family or even yourself…"_

Oga recalled hearing those words from Hilda when they were bathing in the _onsen_ after she won some free tickets. It was probably the first and last time she ever told him about her family.

"That reminds me. Are you not a Demon Maidservant, Eu? You seem _jobless_ to me…"

Eurynomus immediately narrowed his eyes and glared at the delinquent, "Who the fuck gives you the right to call me with a friendly name like that, you damn one-celled organism!"

"One-celled organism? That's harsh, dude!" Oga shouted while pointing at him.

He slapped Oga's hand away and pointed back at him, "Shut up, protozoan!"

"_You _shut up! Your words aren't making any sense, dammit!"

The blond folded his arms and turned away, scoffing. "I don't understand why Hilda could take a liking in a lower life form like you…" he muttered, annoyed.

"What the hell? Are you siblings all like that? First Hilda, next Yolda, and now _you_! You sharp-tongue triplets!"

"Who did you call triplets? Yolda isn't count, idiot!"

"Whatever!"

They could hear the sound of a small bell. They turned around and found a black cat in front of the door. The black cat had a red ribbon tied around its neck and a small golden bell in the middle.

"Hecate!" the blond exclaimed, leaning to the cat.

The cat meowed as the blond rubbed its back gently after lifting it up. Oga noticed the cat has different eye colors. One was emerald green, and the other was ocean blue.

"I think Yolda and your friends will be heading to the palace. The palace is not too far from here. I'll have Hecate show you the way…" the blond informed.

"Why won't _you _do it?"

"I can't leave this place…"

"Why not?"

"I have my own reason…"

And with that, he closed the main door of the huge mansion, leaving Oga with Baby Beel attached on his back and the black cat, Hecate, showing the way to the palace.

Oga scratched the back of his head, "What a weird person. There's no doubt he's Hilda's brother…" he muttered as he followed the cat.

* * *

><p>"Where the <em>hell <em>is Oga Tatsumi?" Yolda asked with a dangerous low tone, her eyes glistened in anger and scary black aura surrounding her.

Furuichi raised a hand, "I recalled seeing him chasing a cat, Yolda-san!"

"Why the hell would that idiot chase a cat?" Lamia facepalmed.

"Because he's an idiot?" Alaindelon said.

"I'm sure he's still around. Why don't we split up and try searching for him?" Aoi suggested.

"Why do we have to spend our precious time for that? We have to reach the palace before it went dark…" Yolda said as she continued walking straight forward. "Mother's Day is already so near on top of all. It'll be dangerous for us to be outside for too long…" she murmured low enough for only her to hear.

All of them followed her except for Aoi who was still looking behind, hoping to spot the delinquent but found nothing, she sighed in depress.

"Ooi! Kunieda-senpai, hurry up, we're leaving…" Furuichi called for her.

Aoi sighed and ran slowly towards the group.

* * *

><p>When Oga took a step forward, the small rocks began to fall down to the seem-like-bottomless abyss. He gulped and tried to make a gentler step on the next time, still trying to follow the black cat which was walking on the cliff without any trouble.<p>

"I'll die, I'll DIE! At this rate I really am going to die!" Oga shouted.

"Nyoh, nyoh!" Baby Beel pumped his fist upwards, as if saying "_Do your best!_"

After one hell of a survival-game-like experience, Oga was finally able to arrive to the palace. He noted to himself to never trust this cat anymore. The path she chose was definitely not safe and he could probably die if he's not _him._

"Bitch…" Oga muttered as he glared at the cat.

As if knowing that she's being glared, Hecate threw her face away while wagging her tail as though she's secretly happy of her own doing –making Oga went through a near-death experience. She gracefully walked away, satisfied with her work.

"Die on your way home, you damn cat witch!" Oga shouted while sticking out his tongue.

As if abducted by the wind, Hecate disappeared into thin air, ringing the bell around her neck the last time before completely disappear from Oga's sight.

Oga continued walking towards the palace with Beel cheering for him all the way till he reached his final destination. The journey was not as hard as the one he went to when he was about to reach this place.

Surprisingly, he met Yolda and the others on his way to the castle.

"Yo, Yolda. You're done talking with the Demon Lord?" he greeted her casually.

_SMACK! _She punched him with all her might and it sent him flying 3 miles away.

"Ouch! What the fuck is your problem!"

Yolda slowly walked towards him and glared at him, "Too bad, Oga Tatsumi. The Demon Lord stated that Hilda is dead. Not that it matters…" her tone lowered and her voice was chilling. She grabbed his collar and brought him up, taking the chance to whisper in his ear, "Looks like something is going on I the castle. I'll explain it to you later. For now, let's get going…"

Oga was startled at the information. Was the situation more serious than what he expected it to be? He gulped before he nodded at Yolda's words.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now?" Oga asked.<p>

"To Eu's place…"

"Fuck! I just left that place for God's sake!" Oga groaned.

Yolda stopped her pace, "You met Eu?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Oga rubbed the back of his head, "He's a weird guy…"

"So… You didn't find Hilda there? Did he mention Hilda's name?" Yolda interrogated the delinquent teen.

"Do you expect me to actually listen to whatever he was saying? That guy is nuts!"

"Just remember it! Did he say something about Hilda or did he not?"

"_Sister? Hilda?"_

"Ah! Now that you mention it, he did mention her name. Not that he actually talked about her though…" Oga pointed out obliviously.

The blond smirked, "Great job, Oga Tatsumi. I'll praise you for this one. Now I'm 100% sure that Hilda is there…"

"How the hell?" Oga raised an eyebrow.

"Just follow me…" Yolda muttered. She turned around to face the group, "Everyone! We're going to Hilda's place now! Our mission is going to be accomplished soon!" she announced.

The group cheered and rejoiced at the announcement.

Oga faintly smiled as he patted Baby Beel's head, "Just a little more…" he murmured under his breath. "Aih!" Beel cooed.

"_Of course I'm not. What makes you think something could really kill me?"_

The blonde wet nurse's voice echoed in his head. He chuckled at his thought, '_Yeah, I think I shouldn't have thought that you're really killed…_'

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>I think the next update will be in June, after my exam ends. But I'll update faster if I get 10 reviews in this chapter or more… Though I doubt it's going to happen… ==a<strong>

**Anyway, see you next time~**


	6. Amnesia

**Dammit! I'm SO sorry for updating late again! I can't use my internet until today. I sincerely apologize to you guys who are waiting for the new chapter of this fic. )X**

**Okay! Now it's time to thank these cool guys who reviewed the previous chapter: the fan, Rikudou, Read Love and Review, My Heart Stained Blue, Massu Chan, Lovely Athena, ededede, Nisha93, YooChan-Noa, MakubeDaKiddX, tomuchhutch, rocky9999, ogaxhilda, Ninjahkat4206, and 3! Please review again if you have time! ;)**

**Yosh! This chapter is _techincally _the first chapter where Hilda appeared in flesh! I apologize for not making any debut for her in five freakin' chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy this and I hope I get her character right.. =="**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6  
>#Amnesia#<strong>

**.**

**.**

_The little blonde girl shyly took a peek from behind her father's tall figure. Across her were her mother and two other kids. Her father told her earlier that they are her half-siblings who came from the Human World after their human father died. Yolda would like to ask why her mother has another husband and even got children, but she decided to ignore it._

_One of the two kids was a blond boy with droopy emerald eyes and he was wearing boy Lolita clothes. The other one was a blonde girl who looked just like her, she wondered if they're really just half-siblings when they look so alike. The girl had a pair of emerald eyes like her brother too._

_Her mother walked towards her and patted her head, "Yolda…" she motioned the little girl to walk closer towards the two. "This is Eurynomus and Hildegarde, your half-brother and half-sister. Mommy hopes Yolda would get along with them, would you?"_

'_Hildegarde… That's Mother's name, isn't it?' Yolda thought to herself but decided not to ask about this too. She simply nodded shyly._

"_Nice to meet you. Just call me Eu…" the boy bowed slightly._

"_You can call me Hilda. It is a pleasure to meet you, sister…" the girl smiled sheepishly._

_Yolda smiled nervously at the two. They certainly are well-mannered, indeed. Not wanting to lose to them, she composed herself and tried to act as polite as them, "The pleasure is all mine, Eu, Hilda…" she wore a gorgeous smile on her small face._

* * *

><p>There she stood.<p>

He couldn't remember the possible reason how he had gotten into this situation, but… has he finally found the one he's looking for?

Her blonde hair in braids and bun; her stoic expression – _or more like she's spacing out_; and her sharp, expressionless emerald orb. Covering her body is still the set of that good ol' Gothic Lolita dress complete with her knee-length boot, and her pink parasol. Just the mere sight of her squeezed his heart somehow. Various emotions filled him.

Relieved because she's alright, happy because he could finally found her, angry because she left without telling anyone, but on top of all, he wanted to tell her that he missed her presence after the whole month of her absent.

"Hilda…" was the first word that came out of his mouth.

"Dah!" Baby Beel stretched out his hand to reach the blond from Oga's shoulder, his eyes gleamed cheerfully and Oga could tell how much he also misses the wet nurse.

The stoic expression on her face never quivered as she stared cautiously at the two being before her. But something was slightly different. Rather than glaring at them, it seems like she's looking at them with fear. Her seem-like-fragile frame slightly trembled at their presence.

She tightened the grip on the tip of her parasol and roughly pointed it at the two, "How do you know my name…?" she asked warily.

Just what happened to her?

Oga took a step closer, "Hilda, don't tell me you've forgotten about me after only ONE shitty month?" he asked questioningly. "Stay away!" she screamed.

"Who… are you?"

Oga and Baby Beel widened their eyes, too shocked to react to her words.

* * *

><p>"O, Virgin Echidna! Grant us you power, and save us from the disaster ahead!"<p>

For once in his life, at last The Great Demon Lord did something sane. Mother's Day is soon and the best he could do as the leader of this world is to succeed the ceremony. And that's what the citizens need a Demon Lord for.

After the ceremony, Demon Lord walked away and requested some drinks for he is thirsty after yelling like that for almost half an hour.

He gulped it all down, "Pwah! How was it, how was it? Did I do it great? Well, what am I talkin' about? Of course I did great. I'm The Great Demon Lord for God's sake!" he laughed.

All of the people could only laugh nervously at the Demon Lord's cold joke.

"Well, Demon Lord. May I ask how do you think about Virgin Echidna?" one of the ministers asked.

Demon Lord patted his chin, "Hmm… Well, she's the Mother of all Demons!" he opened his arms widely and shouted, "And she's hot!"

"Excuse me?" the minister sweatdropped.

"Well, well, my dear minister. Virgin Echidna is the first leader of the Demon World. And you guys know that leaders got like very loooong lifespan, right? She's like… eternally hot! She never gets old, I tell you!" the Demon Lord got overexcited all by himself while talking about the first demon on this land.

All the people in the room didn't have any choice but to listen to his long long story.

"Ah!" the Demon Lord pointed out his index finger.

"Virgin Echidna looks a lot like Hilda!"

* * *

><p>"Where <em>the hell <em>is OGA TATSUMI?" Yolda growled while gritting her teeth as the black aura around her expanded.

"I think he got lost…" Aoi sweated.

"What the heck is with him and getting lost!" Yolda barked.

Eu took a sip of his tea and let out a long sigh as he smiled, "Worry not. That fool is probably just wandering around the mansion. No need to be so upset over a single sewer rat, my dear sister…" he murmured under his breath before he inhaled the fragrance of his tea.

'_Sewer rat?_' Aoi wondered.

'_There's no need to doubt.' _Lamia rolled her eyes.

'_This person is definitely Hilda's brother…' _Furuichi sweatdropped.

Yolda threw herself on the leather couch and groaned, "Well then, I think you guys better search for him. I want to talk in private with Eu…" she said.

All of them nodded in unison and got out of the living room.

Once Yolda made sure they all left, she fixed her gaze at her older stepbrother. "So…" she raise her leg up and crossed it with the other, "…shall we discuss what you have done this time, _brother_?"

Eu, who was previously enjoying the aroma of his tea, opened his eyes and put his cup on the table before his lips formed a smirk.

"Well, what do you _expect _I have done, _sister_?"

* * *

><p>"Dammit, why do I have to search for that idiot with a perverted pedophile like you,<em> creepichi<em>?" the petite pink-haired doctor assistant whined over her misfortune to be paired up with the silver-haired teen –_who's suspected to be a pedophile._

"Well, I'm _sorry. _But Kunieda-senpai didn't want to go with me and I _definitely _don't want to go with that creepy old dude!" Furuichi shivered just by the mere imagination of him and Alaindelon being paired together. _Damn_, he wanna puke.

Lamia seemed to be able to understand his reason, "Well, yeah. I wouldn't want to go searching with that poor excuse of a man. And I definitely don't want to go with that girl who's trying to steal Beelze-sama from Hilda nee-sama!" the pink-haired girl growled furiously. Furuichi could see fire in her eyes, and it kinda scared him.

Trying to continue the conversation, Furuichi blurted, "Well, then the two of us is the best combination, right?"

Lamia's face turned red and she immediately turned away, "W-well, I think so. I _don't hate _being with you too…" she stammered nervously.

'_Wha-what? What's with this love-comedy-like situation? Don't tell me I'm really going to be paired up with this midget?_' Furuichi mentally shrieked like a girl.

_No! _He thought to himself. There's no way he would whole-heartedly accept this fact. Yes, Lamia is definitely good-looking. But look at her… _size! _She's short for God's sake! Not just short, she's a kid! A brat! A demon! What would he be if he actually fell for this creature? No, he's NOT a pedophile! No way in hell!

"I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" Furuichi yelled hysterically, startling the girl beside him.

"What is wrong with you?" Lamia eyed him warily, half disgusted.

"I'm not a pedophile, right? RIGHT?" Furuichi insisted with teary eyes.

Lamia blinked. Damn, this guy is certainly broke. "Whatever. It's not like I care what kind of girl you are interested in…" she blurted.

"…" Furuichi still sobbed like a bitch.

The petite girl let out a long sigh, "Who cares about you type? As long as you love her, everything is okay…" she tried to comfort him.

"Really?" the teen asked with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. At least that's what I heard. Anyway, don't make that kind of face, it increases your creepiness." Lamia brushed it off. '_Being a pedophile is still a criminal act though…_' she stated mentally though she didn't say it out loud.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The sound of a steel bell was heard.

Lamia and Furuichi immediately turned their attention to the source of the voice. It was a black cat, its long, slim tail wagging elegantly. Its heterochromia eyes, blue and green, stayed stoic all the time. Its slender body and short fur decorated its form.

"Hecate…?" Lamia muttered.

"Who?" Furuichi asked.

"This cat…" she squatted and examined the black cat, she patted it on the head, "…It's you, Hecate? Ever since Hilda nee-sama entered the Demon Maid Academy, I've never saw you anymore. I thought you're dead…" she talked with the cat as if she could understand it.

"Nyaa…" the cat meowed before it dashed off.

"Wait!" Lamia exclaimed before she followed Hecate.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!" Furuichi yelled before he ran and followed the two.

* * *

><p>"Hilda lost her memory?" Yolda slammed the table as she stood up from the couch.<p>

"Calm yourself, my sister. It is not me who erased her memories…" Eu took a sip of his tea.

"Then who? Don't tell me it's the Demon Lord?" Yolda randomly guessed.

Fortunately, Eu shook his head, much to Yolda's relief. He wore a smile before he parted his lips to say, "It is _Hilda _herself who erased her own memories of Oga Tatsumi and Prince Beelzebub. She is protecting herself, from the source of her pain…"

Yolda's eyes widened to its extent.

* * *

><p>"Who… are you?"<p>

"Hilda… Are you saying that you really forget about me? Even Baby Beel?" Oga asked her, hoping that she's just acting or anything else. Dammit, just cut it out already.

She just stood there, eyes filled with fear at the sight of them. The look in her eyes really bothered him. Why the hell is she looking at him as if he's some monster? It's true that he can be ruthless at times, but it doesn't mean that he'll beat her up out of the blue. He hates to admit it, but Hilda is one of the women he's quite afraid of.

"I… don't think I know either one of you…" she murmured.

"Iih!" a tear formed at the edge of the green-haired baby's eyes. But before he could cry and electrocuted anyone, Oga patted his head. "The worse the situation is, the more a man can't cry. You remember that, right, Baby Beel?" he said without looking at the baby.

"Aih…" his petite hands wiped off his tears, "Dah!" he exclaimed as if telling that he's okay now.

"Good boy…"

"Do I… know you?" she asked.

Oga chuckled.

"?"

The delinquent teen smirked, "You're actually asking about me? You know me well, Hilda. I'm Oga Tatsumi, the one chosen as the human father of the future Demon Lord!" he declared proudly.

"Dah! Dabuuh dah!" Baby Beel cheered him from behind.

A gust of wind blew right from beside her, making her beautiful blonde hair flowing gently. Her eyes widened and she couldn't move, "Oga… Tatsumi…?" she murmured.

All of it is coming back to her; his voice, his words, his smile, his great ambition, all about him. The time when he shouted her name when she was stabbed by Hecadoth, the time when he declared to Naga that he's Baby Beel's parent, the time when he came to her rescue after she was caught by Jabberwock. She couldn't prevent it from entering her head. She felt like her head would explode at any time at this rate. She squeezed her head and fell on her knee.

Shocked at her reaction, Oga immediately ran towards her and supported her fragile frame with his arms.

She moaned as she squeezed her head harder and harder, trying to suppress the pain. "T-Tatsumi…" she managed to say his name, though her voice was weak and broke.

"What? What is it, Hilda? What do you want to say?" Oga asked, somehow worried about her condition. He had never witnessed Hilda being this weak except when she was stabbed by Hecadoth that night.

"P-please… leave this place, I beg you. I-I can't move on… with you here …" she begged one last time before she passed out.

Oga was a little shocked by her statement. After he gave his all to reach this place, she told him to leave. She looked very sad when she said it yet she meant it. "Why… do you want me to leave, Hilda?"

He knew there was a good reason for this.

* * *

><p><em>Unlike many children her age, she cried very quietly. "I… don't want to love anymore, Eury…" her tears fell from both her emerald orbs. His heart felt as if it's sliced into pieces when he saw her weak form. Her fragile figure looks like it might break at any time if he didn't do anything.<em>

_She bit her lip, trying to prevent herself for making any sound. She was using her free hand to cover her eyes and her tears._

"_Then don't…" Eu took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You will be fine this way, for I will never betray you. In my presence, you only have to love yourself, Hilda…"_

_Still sobbing, she nodded._

"That is how she lives…" Eu looked at his reflection on the tea, "To lock emotions and erase her own memories regarding the source of her emotions,"

"…_that_ is how she protected herself all this time."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there isn't much for me to say now. I just hope you guys would REVIEW! XD<strong>

**I'm almost finish writing the next chapter and I'll immediately update after the reviews for this chapter reached 12 reviews or more~**

**See you next time~! :3**


	7. Forget Me Not

**Hi, minna! lil'chrome-chan here presentes you the next chapter of _"Remember Me, Hilda?"_! XD I see I have the exact amount of review I need to update and so I did! Thank for the one who spared their precious time to review this fic: My Heart Stained Blue, Read Love and Review, jdcocoagirl, Frayner, Rikudou, Cochrane, Armandhas, Massu Chan, anon, fAnFicLover0147, Akane, and the one who _complete my history_! x3 Arigatou Gozaimasu! Mata REVIEW o shite kudasai ne~!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will continue to support me! I'll do my best as long as all of you still support me like now! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7  
>#Forget Me Not#<strong>

**.**

**.**

_She moaned as she squeezed her head harder and harder, trying to suppress the pain. "T-Tatsumi…" she managed to say his name, though her voice was weak and broke._

"_P-please… leave this place, I beg you. I-I can't move on… with you here …" she begged one last time before she passed out._

Oga kept staring at the ceiling, his back resting against the comfortable couch, not bothering each of Baby Beel's taps on his head and shoulders. It was really unlike him to be incredibly bothered by this kind of thing. Whether she remembered him or not should not matter. He came here only to confirm her condition –whether she is dead or still alive. And now he'd gotten his answer. He should just go home after this.

But something was bugging him.

He shifted his gaze to the sleeping woman on the huge bed in the middle of the room. She was sleeping so peacefully after Lamia gave her the first aid. He couldn't forget the expression on the petite girl's face when she saw Hilda's unconscious figure in his arms.

He swore that he saw that damn black cat entering the room just a second before Lamia and Furuichi burst in. That cat witch must have planned to let those two enter the scene in time. Damn, that thing is too genius to be a cat!

Oga let out a sigh and he turned his head towards Baby Beel, "What should we do now, Baby Beel? Should we just go home? It doesn't seem like she wants to go with us."

The green-haired baby immediately shook his head and pointed his finger to his wet nurse's direction, "Dah! Mah! Aih, dabuh!" he began babbling.

"You want us to go home together? Shit, can't you see that it's impossible now? She doesn't even remember us," he said, "…and she even told me to leave…" he murmured low enough for him to hear.

The baby began shaking his hands and wailed.

"Okay, okay. Let's think about something we can do to regain her memories back."

"Dah!" Baby Beel gave him a thumb-up.

They heard a noise coming from the direction of the bed only to find Hilda already started to open her eyes. Oga quickly snatched Baby Beel with him and went to the blonde.

"Oi, Hilda! How do you feel? Do you finally recognize us?" he asked.

Unfortunately, her half-lidded eyes weren't a good sign at all.

She tilted her head, "Who are you?"

"Shit! She forgot again!"

* * *

><p>"What? You've found Oga?" Aoi asked.<p>

"And more importantly, Hilda too?" Yolda added in shock.

The pink-haired girl cheerfully nodded, "But she is currently unconscious, thus I placed her into one of the room in the mansion and left Beelze-sama and Oga with her."

Aoi let out a sigh of relief, "I see, good to hear. Certainly, she would feel much better if she woke up to see Oga and Beel-chan." Aoi smiled.

Yolda's lips slowly formed a smirk. Well, well, she wouldn't let the chance to tease this innocent girl slipped away just like that. Her mind quickly thought of something good that would earn a funny reaction from the dark-haired girl.

"Well, that's kind of bad, don't you think…?" Yolda began her act.

"Huh? Why?" Lamia and Aoi asked in unison.

The blonde covered her mouth with her fingers elegantly to hide half of her devilish smirk, "He might be doing something _dirty _right now since no one's there…" she said.

"!"

Aoi, Lamia, plus Furuichi flinched at the statement.

"N-no way. Oga is not someone like that!" Aoi defended the delinquent.

Yolda let a small laugh escaped her lips, "Who knows how he feels after Hilda's absent for one month? Males can be dangerous if their needs aren't fulfilled for a long time…" she said seductively.

"Wha–! Needs?" Aoi's face turned as red as tomato.

Furuichi screamed, "OGA! You are better not doing anything weird with Hilda-san right now!" he cried like a bitch, as usual.

"We have to hurry before it's too late!" Lamia dashed off from the room, quickly followed by Aoi and Furuichi from behind.

"Pfft!" Yolda tried to hold her laughter and let herself explode after they left. "I can't believe they ALL fall for that! I should have taken a picture or two of that Kunieda's face! Damn, this is interesting!" the blonde continued laughing until her stomach hurts.

"You're such a bully as always, Yolda…" Eu sweatdropped.

"You should just enjoy this fun with me rather than focusing on that tea of yours. Come on, we have to go to Hilda's place too," Yolda smiled and offered her hand to her brother.

Eu chuckled and received her hand before they ran and tried to catch up with the rest.

* * *

><p><em>SLAM!<em> The door was forced to open.

"O –" Lamia yelled but immediately froze on her spot. " –ga?"

Aoi and Furuichi – _plus Alaindelon_ – who was following from behind, were immediately petrified by the sight before their eyes. Each of them wondered if it's their eyes playing tricks on them, because if it's not, they're fully ready to beat the crap out of Oga Tatsumi right here and now.

Yolda and Eu arrived shortly after them. The blonde wet nurse smiled as she entered the room, "How is it… guys…?" she froze along with Eu afterwards.

It has to be a lie, right? It's true that she wanted to pull a prank to them but she never really expected it to actually happen. In case she was daydreaming, she slapped herself several times and found the reality too hard to accept.

There they could see Oga pinning Hilda on the floor and ignored her struggling under him. What bothered them more was the fact that their lips are locked together and it seemed Baby Beel was hanging on Oga's back as usual, and is now pumping his fist into the air as if he's cheering on his _'Father'._

All of them –_minus Alaindelon, _immediately landed a kick on his face and it successfully made him hit the wall with a loud thud and then fell into the floor.

Oga got up and rubbed his head, "Dammit, it hurts a lot!" he groaned.

Eu quickly ran to Hilda's side and noticed how red and hot her face was. She was almost running out of breath, and it made him furious just by looking at her condition now. He felt like punching Oga Tatsumi to death now.

On Oga's side, he is now being glared by Aoi and Lamia, while Furuichi only wailed like a baby.

"Explain yourself, Oga!" Aoi growled while cracking her knuckles.

"How dare you take away Hilda nee-sama's innocence just like that?" Lamia's eyes glowing red and she sure is ready to torture him.

"Taking innocence is taking it too far! I was just trying to bring back her memories!" Oga tried to explain.

"Ha? Do you think I'll buy that kind of excuse?" Aoi glared at him dangerously.

"Wait, wait, wait! Listen to me first! When Hilda woke up not too long ago, I found out that she lost her memory once again. And when I was thinking about how to bring it back, Baby Beel reminded me about the previous case of her amnesia. He was saying something about a kiss would be the cu– AKH!"

Lamia's feet landed on his cheek and he was sent flying to the other side of the room.

"It only works if her memory loss is caused by Salamander's flame, you IDIOT!" she yelled.

"What?" Oga asked dumbly.

"You're too idiot sometimes! Use that _piece of shit_ you call brain once in a while!"

"I'm _trying _to use it!"

"How dare you do that kind of thing to Hilda nee-sama!"

"You're being unfair, Oga…!"

"Don't worry, Furuichi-dono, you have me by your side!"

"Get lost, old dude!"

"Brace yourself, OGA!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!" Yolda shouted and the whole room went dead silent.

"No, _you _shut up, Yolda. You're being too loud…" Eu deadpanned.

"Blame them for getting on my nerve!"

* * *

><p>After clearing the misunderstandings, they finally calmed down and tried their best to forgive what Oga <em>thoughtlessly <em>did not too long ago. All of them chose their room to stay for several days before they go back to the Human World, each having their own room.

Throughout the dinner, which was _surprisingly_ cooked by Eu, Hilda had been avoiding eye contact with him, which is obvious because of what he did earlier. After dinner, everyone decided to take a bath. Despite being a western-_ish_ mansion, there was a huge open air, mixed bath –_since Hilda, Eu, and Yolda are siblings and they never really care about genders. _But due to uneasiness, the group preferred having showers in their respective rooms. Though in the midnight, Baby Beel started to wail, wanting to enter the _onsen. _And as a good _'Father'… _and various reasons, Oga would have to accompany him.

He slowly put Baby Beel inside the hot water, careful so that the baby won't catch a cold, as how _she_ once told him.

"How's the water, Baby Beel?"

"Aih, dabuh!"

He moved behind the huge rock at the center of the _onsen _and rested his back on it while watching Baby Beel played in the water. He realized it was kind of lonely here without anyone to talk to. At the usual occasion, he would have talked with his Father or like the last time he went to an _onsen, _with Hilda. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, letting himself rest for a little while.

Someone pushed the partition door and he opened his eyes, noticing their presence. He waited cautiously behind the rock, fortunately they couldn't see him. Damn, this situation is bad! What if that person is a girl? He would be killed for sure, especially after what he did today!

He held his breath to decrease his presence so that whoever the person is, he/she wouldn't notice him. He had to hide like this at least until the person got out. But suddenly he remembered Baby Beel who was still swimming happily, and damn, it's too late for him to stop the baby from swimming around the rock and met the person he tried his best to avoid.

"Eh? What is a baby doing here…?"

Oga felt like slapping his forehead, for that voice definitely belonged to Hilda. How more cliché could this situation even become? He would like to hide behind this rock and pretend to never be here, but… it's definitely going to be bad if Hilda brought Baby Beel out of here –_more than 15 meters away from him. _At that time, Oga Tatsumi would only remain as history…

There's only one thing he could do in this situation! And as a man!

Oga quickly circled the rock and met the gaze of her emerald eyes. Her cheeks flushed because of the heat. And she was holding Baby Beel in her hands. He suddenly felt nervous at the sight of her barely clothed body. Damn, he'd never been bothered by female's body before.

"U-uh… I…" he couldn't believe he just stammered.

The woman before him looked at him warmly as she smiled, "Yes?" she asked sweetly. For a second it doesn't feel like it's the Hilda he knows up until now. But why does his face heated up at her warm smile?

She leaned in and their eyes met directly. Her right hand reached his cheek and she muttered, "Your face is red. Are you sick?" she asked lovingly.

Oga's body stiffened and he jerked away as fast as his strength could muster. He shook his head powerfully afterwards.

Noticing his nervousness, Hilda just smiled and told him that it's okay. She hand Baby Beel over for him though the baby seemed to not want to be separated from her, as he waved his hands and asked for her. She patted his head, "It's okay. I'll play with you tomorrow. It's already late tonight. You should sleep with your Daddy…" she coaxed him.

"I'm not his freakin' _Daddy. _And why the hell didn't you even get embarrassed to be seen only with a piece of towel, dammit?" he asked her with his usual manner, trying to act natural.

"You're not?" she asked curiously, completely ignored his last question.

"Yeah, I'm just forced to take care of him. By you, that is…" he blurted.

"Me…? I didn't recall ever doing such thing. Rather, is this not our first meeting…?" she asked, tilting her head questioningly.

Oga's eyes twitched. Damn, her memories must have disappeared again. How many times has she lost her memories? Then, she must have forgotten the event from earlier today. That's why she didn't get mad at him! But it's still weird… how could she forget something repeatedly. And how does he put it, he feels like she always gets rid of her memories of him.

"Listen, Hilda. This is definitely _not _our first meeting. Our first meeting isn't as cliché as this. The first time I met you is when I was at Furuichi's house and you came from the window throwing lots of dirty words at me just because Baby Beel got so attached to me. You destroyed Furuichi's house and after that, you forced me to let you and Baby Beel stay in my house, deceiving my family just like that."

Hilda smiled nervously, "I'm such a bad person…?" she asked.

"Damn right! You keep on complaining about every single thing I did. And how you're not able to protect yourself pisses me off! You get caught and I have to save you. _Yet _you didn't thank me, instead you yell at me! Ah, and one more thing–"

"Despite what you are saying, you seem very content when you talk about me. Do you perhaps… consider me as someone important or something?" she asked innocently.

Oga groaned, "I'll be a masochist to consider a sadist woman like that someone important but… That's something so…" then he showed her his cocky smirk, "…damn obvious…"

Her eyes slowly widened at his words. Suddenly, her heart beats faster and her cheeks heated up at a fast rate. But there are also some images started showing in her mind, and definitely not pleasant ones. She gently gripped her head that was starting to hurt.

"Oi, what happened? Your head hurts?" Oga asked.

She managed to shake her head, "No. It's okay. I can handle this much…" she smiled at him. The way she smiled, just isn't right for him. It's like she's not actually smiling at all.

Before he realized it, he had been leaning closer and closer towards her, his hands gripping her shoulders. Something inside him gave him a hope once again, that maybe this time he'll succeed. All he wanted is only for her to remember him again.

Upon realizing his act, the blonde blush a deep shade of red before she finally closed her eyes and leaned closer to him too, her hands resting on his chest and tried to not push him away. As if understanding what is going on, Baby Beel covered his eyes with his petite hands.

The whole place was filled with silence and all they could hear was the sound of dripping water and their own breaths. It didn't even need one more second for Oga to close the gap between them completely. He felt her soft lips against his rough ones, and unlike the one he did earlier, this one was much better. Perhaps it's because he did that one randomly.

The blonde's cheeks heated up even more, because of the water and the kiss. She'll definitely faint after this, she supposed. What bothered her the most is the fact that she actually enjoyed his kiss.

"What is… your name…?" she asked between kisses.

It was rather bothersome to answer since he had answered that question already, "Oga… Tatsumi…" he answered.

Her eyes widened and she stopped the kiss the second he finished saying his name. She jerked away with her eyes filled with fear, her body trembled and she had to use her arms to hug herself. The terrified expression never left her face.

He moved forward and his hand trying to reach her, "Oi, Hil–"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

Her hands gripped her head harder, "Oga… Tatsumi…" her voice trembled. Her head throbbed and it hurt her very much she couldn't stand it. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth, trying to suppress the pain. From her closed eyes flowed crystal tears and she began panted heavily.

"Hilda, what happened!"

"Please! Please go away! I don't want to remember!" she screamed as she shook her head forcefully. "I want to cast it away-"

Oga's brows furrowed at her words.

"-my past…"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a fluffy scene in this chapter... I think<strong>

**Anyway, for you who don't watch the anime of Beelzebub, the last time Oga went to _onsen _was when Hilda won the ticket for five people to go to an _onsen _in episode 57. Well, I doubt there are anyone who didn't watch it though, especially _us,_ OgaxHilda fans! XD**

**And with that said, please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**See you next time~!**


	8. Curse of Echidna

**Hi, minna~! Hisashiburi da ne~**

**I'm sorry for the late update. But I just can't write anything out of my mind lately.**

**Thank you Cochrane, Frayner, Massu Chan, tomuchhutch, , It's gonna blow, Read Love and Review, congrats, Natsu-xXx-Erza, matsuky1407, and Ro0w'z for reviewing the previous chapter! XD**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8  
>#Curse of Echidna#<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

"…_I'm sorry, Hildegarde, but your daughter shows no potential to become the next vessel of Virgin Echidna…"_

_The said woman looked up to face the Lord, "But… for generations it has been my family's curse to have only one daughter. And if Yolda has no potential to become the next vessel, who will?" she stated matter-of-factly._

_The Lord crossed his legs and grinned, "I heard a rumor about you having a daughter out there in the Human World, Hildegarde dear." The blonde slightly winced at the words and she wished she didn't have to hear the continuous. "What about we give her a test? If she passes, then she should be Virgin Echidna's next vessel. What do you say?" the Lord suggested._

"_What are you saying, Great Demon Lord? There is no chance for that child to be Virgin Echidna's vessel. She is half-human, my Lord…" she tried to explain logically._

"_That is not an excuse at all, Hildegarde. No one else could possibly have the chance to be the vessel except for _your _daughter. And since Yolda-chan isn't, it has to be your other daughter. I hate to do this to you, but this is for the sake of the whole Demon World. Would you try to understand this?"_

_She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip before hesitantly answered, "I understand… Your Majesty."_

* * *

><p>Oga waved the fan to cool her down. She was lying on the bamboo bench with her head on his lap and was sweating badly. Oga somehow managed to put on some clothes on her without looking –<em>for once, he is being sensitive.<em> She didn't look well and he knew it because she was making noises in her unconscious state and her face was telling him that she was seeing nightmare.

Oga sighed, why did he kiss her anyway? He already knew that it's useless, that he isn't her Prince Charming. What the hell did he kiss her for?

Maybe… he just wanted to do something to help her. He wasn't even sure whether she wanted to remember or not, yet he called getting her memory back as _helping _her. She said it clearly enough for him to understand that she didn't want to remember anything about him. But what makes him think that he needs to make her remember? Is this simply his egoism? To make him feel like he's her hero?

_No._

He already knew it wasn't.

He just simply didn't want to lose her. _Not again…_

_Wait. What do I mean _again_? _He thought as he tried thinking deeper. His brows furrowed as he tried and tried to remember something that seems to be missing from his memories. Someone…

Someone very dear to him.

Someone he regretted to never rescue before it's too late.

Someone he let _died_.

"_Tatsumi…"_

That person's voice and smile when she called him, he could still remember it. But neither her face nor her name he could remember. But somehow… Hilda reminds him of her. Even though it's still only a blurry image of her, and even though he was at the edge of forgetting her completely. Maybe that's what makes him want to save Hilda so badly.

Probably because he doesn't want to lose the person similar to the one he lost ten years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<br>__"Are you Oga Tatsumi-kun?"_

_She stood there, smiling at him as if she's known him for a long time. He knew this girl. She is his classmate. Well, he never bothered to memorize anyone's name in his life. To be honest, he doesn't even memorize his parent's name. Maybe his older sister's name is the only one he has in mind._

_And why is she standing in front of his front door anyway? How did she find where he lives?_

_As if trying to pick fight, Tatsumi glared at her, "What do you want? Do you want to tell me to stop picking fights with people like what those freakin' adults do?" he growled._

_She stared at them innocently with her big emerald eyes, "Why do I have to?" she asked as if it's the most obvious thing in this world._

_Tatsumi's eye twitched. How is he supposed to answer that one?_

"_Rather than that, how about you go to school tomorrow? It's been a week and everyone in the class is worried about you…" she said softly with that gentle smile on her face._

_Tatsumi threw his face away and spat, "As if I'd fall for that. No one will be worried over me. I feel sick just by entering that zoo they call class. And you come to my house just because the teacher asked you, right? Go home now, I'll never go to school anymore…" he said as he began closing the door but suddenly the door stuck only for him to find her foot held it in place._

"_Who said the teacher asked me to do it? I come here on my own free will…" she said as she used her hand to open the door once again. She stretched out her hand and offered it to him "Be my friend, Oga Tatsumi-kun…" she smiled._

_Oga stood there dumbfounded._

"_What are you talking about, you weirdo!"_

_She looked shocked and seemed like she'll cry anytime soon. She covered her face with her palms and began crying loudly, "I just want to be your friend because I don't have any. I thought you would understand me…" she said dramatically._

_Liar._

_Oga knew this girl. She is popular among the students in his elementary school. She's nice to everyone without exception. She helps everyone in need. The type of perfect girl you can't find everywhere. Yet here she is, standing in front of his door begging him to be her friend. What the hell?_

_But damn, seeing her crying like that in front of him is really bothering. Tatsumi has never been great at comforting crying girls._

_He put his hand on her head while looking at the other way. There's no other choice. It won't hurt just to be her friend, will it? She seems like a good girl after all. He inhaled and gather up his courage to speak, "I'll be your friend… so stop crying already…" he said while scratching his cheek with his finger._

_A smile appeared on her face once more, "Then, see you at school tomorrow, Tatsumi…" she said._

"_Ha? What are you doing suddenly calling me by my first name!" Tatsumi snapped._

"_But… we're friends, right?" she asked._

"_That's… right, but! I don't like anyone beside my family to call me by my name, dammit!"_

_Tears began rolling down her cheeks once more and he began to panic. "Fine! Call me with any name as long as you're happy!" he shouted._

"_Tatsumi, you're so kind…" she smiled._

_Tatsumi turned around and whispered to himself while clenching his fist, "This little…" he murmured while gritting his teeth._

_The girl spun around and walked towards the gate of Tatsumi's house, "I'm going home!" she waved happily at him._

_Tatsumi wearily waved back at her just to realize something missing. He called for her again, "Hey, you!"_

_She turned around to see him, smile still decorating her petite face. "Hn?"_

"_What's your name?" Tatsumi asked._

_She giggled, "It' _"  
><em>_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"What was her name again…?" he muttered.<p>

"Ngh…" Hilda began to stir in her sleep and Oga looked at her, checking whether she has regained her consciousness or not. "…What… did I do… to deserve this…?" she began talking in her sleep.

Oga raised a questioning eyebrow. _What was she talking about?_

She stirred in her sleep but Oga managed to keep her from falling, "I don't… want to… be a…"

The delinquent leaned towards her to listen better to what she was going to say. But the continuous of the sentence was not something he'd expect the proud Demon maid to say.

"…a _Demon…_"

He couldn't help but to widen his eyes. He couldn't really believe what she just said. _She, _Hildegarde, the elite of the elite Demon Maidservants who was proud of herself as a Demon more than the other demons do. The person who keeps talking about the Demon World as if it's the most interesting thing in this universe, just said that she doesn't want to be a Demon…?

Suddenly, he noticed that tears had begun welling up at the corner of her closed eyes. She begun struggling again, "Why… me…?" she murmured under her hot, heavy breath. He couldn't believe she actually cried in her sleep.

His gaze softened and he put his palm gently on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tears away. If it's some guy who made her cry, he swore he would've punched him to death by now. Too bad she cried in her sleep and he didn't know why.

"Oga Tatsumi…" someone called his name.

"…Eu?"

Eurynomus glared at him before he walked closer to them and kneeled down to see Hilda's face. He put his palm on her forehead and then he closed his eyes. For an unknown reason, the blonde's palm started glowing and Hilda's expression seems to have gotten better after that.

He stood up after that and eyed lowly at him, "I told you not to address me so casually, sewer rat…"

"I don't want to be too friendly with you too, you know? But you see, your name is too damn long and I don't have any time to memorize it,"

Eu _tsk-_ed, "_That is exactly why you forgot about her too…_" he murmured low enough only for him to hear.

"Pardon? What did you just say?" Oga asked.

"Nothing…" Eu threw his face away. "So? Any luck? Has her memory returned?" he asked as he took a seat on the other bamboo bench across the one Oga and Hilda was occupying, observing the sleeping blonde.

Oga lowered his head, "That…" then he raised his head again, "…I have no idea how to except for the kiss," he scratched the back of his head while grinning like an idiot.

"Say that again and I shall do the honor to turn you into tomorrow's breakfast~" Eu said with a very unusual singsong voice while smiling and cracking his knuckles.

"I apologize from the depths of my heart…" Oga bowed sincerely.

Eu returned his expression back to emotionless and stood up from the bench and walked to the partition door, "Return Hilda to her room immediately. And…" he turned around to face the delinquent in the eye, "Do not get the wrong idea. I am not cheering on you or anything like that. I just want to say this because Hilda needs her memory back," his lips formed a faint smile on his emotionless face, "Do your best, Oga Tatsumi…" he said before he walked out and closed the door.

Oga chuckled, "Why can't anyone in this house talk more honestly?"

* * *

><p>The Demon Lord's chamber was quiet except for the sound of his games and pressed buttons on his joystick. He stopped for a while and threw his joystick randomly then leaned against his Royal Chair and let out a long sigh. The only thing it can mean is that he is bored.<p>

"Hilda, tell me something interesting from the Human World!" he demanded.

He would usually ask Hilda to tell him a story about the Human World every once in a while. Or usually Hilda would write a letter for him about his son, Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV and his human parent. He always got really excited in hearing the story about the Human World, though he never changed his mind about destroying it.

Everyone in the room didn't even dare to gulp.

They fell into a deep silence.

"Oi, somebody, _anybody_! Go call Hilda for me please!" he said while waving his hand without looking back at the people behind him.

His oldest minister cleared his throat, "Uh… um… Great Demon Lord, I think I have informed you about this before, but…"

The Demon Lord turned around to listen to him.

"…Hildegarde has been missing for about a month now…"

"Wh-wh-what? I mean, _seriously_? How the hell?" he asked, as shocked as hell.

The minister stammered, "W-well, about a month ago you received a letter saying that the current Hilda is an impostor and something about she had died six years ago. Then you started ignoring her and so we did too. Not too long after that, she disappeared without a trace." He explained.

"What the hell! I didn't do that! I was just concentrating on finishing one hell of a game, you see. Shit, I thought she went back to the Human World to get me more stories about the soaps she watched. I really wanted to hear the continuous. Where the hell is she now?"

"L-like I said, Great Demon Lord, she is currently missing…"

The Great Demon Lord stood up from his seat and faced the people in the room, "What? Like hell I'll let her be missin'! Mother's Day is soon, what the hell are you fools doing? Form a search party and find her _immediately_!" he commanded, trying to sound Demon Lord-_ish_.

"Yes, Great Demon Lord!"

* * *

><p>Oga gently put the blonde woman on the bed and tucked her blanket up until it reached her neck. When he began walking away, he felt her pulling his shirt, "Don't go, Tatsumi…"<p>

Startled, Oga whipped around quickly only to find her talking in her sleep again. Damn, he could seriously get a heart attack if this continued. He walked closer to her again and kneeled down, looking at her bothered expression before he pushed away her long bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead. If she was still her usual self, she might woke up and punch him into the air.

Oga sighed, whenever he started to think back to the days before she disappeared, a question always appeared in his mind. _How the hell did it end up like this?_

The delinquent decided to let it go, considering the sleeping baby on his back. Baby Beel must be tired after being up all night. He would just think of another way to return her memory tomorrow.

Just when he was about to get up, he saw a picture frame beside her bed. He leaned closer and examined the photograph. There was a small blonde girl who was wearing gothic Lolita dress and holding a small pink parasol that's protecting her from the sun. Her long bangs almost covered her emerald green eyes. He could easily assume that it is Hilda, considering the picture is in her room. But something was quite bothering him. The fact that the background is almost identically similar to the park he usually went to in the Human World _really _bothered him.

Well, Yolda did tell him that Hilda and Eu once lived in the Human World when they were younger. But he never heard anything about them living in the same town as him.

His eyes suddenly widened.

"_What's your name?"_

This time he felt like something that has been lost for a long time suddenly coming back into his head.

"_It's…_

His breath stopped somewhere in his throat.

…_Hildegarde."_

He felt as if his heart was going to stop at any time now. What the hell? Is he really seeing his own memory right now? If so, why didn't he remember by the time he met Hilda six months ago? Maybe because she's slightly different from the girl he knew from ten years ago?

No, he knew that. It's not because of her looks. Rather, she still looks the same as she did ten years ago. She does, for him, at least.

The only thing keeping his memory from coming back was…

"_Students, sensei has bad news for all of you…" the teacher looked down in depression as she covered her mouth with her palm as she held her tears._

"_What is it, sensei?" one of them raised his hand and asked._

_Tatsumi knew there's something odd here. The fact that his only friend is absent today somehow makes him think something funny happened to her, though he secretly prayed that this bad news have nothing to do with her at all._

"_One of your classmates, Hirano-san was caught in an incident yesterday and…" she gulped and tried to continue, "…she doesn't survive the incident…" she finished._

_Tatsumi didn't know what he should say at that time. He knew that Hirano Hinata is the name _she_ used in class. Everyone was looking at him. He was her best friend after all. All of them didn't dare to say anything. Some of the girls have already started crying. Yes, that is exactly how popular she is. Maybe the _whole _class will feel the grief over her loss._

_Didn't have much to say, Tatsumi stood up from his seat and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone behind. He ran through the hall, ignoring the fact that he might get an earful from the teacher after this._

_All he could think of was her._

"_Hilda!" he shouted her name when he finally got out of the school building. He looked at the big sakura tree in the middle of the yard. He remembered the first time she made him a bento box and they eat it there when the sakura was still blooming._

"_There's no way you died, right? You're the toughest girl I know! There's no way something would really kill you, right?" he collapsed onto the grassy ground with his hands and knees supporting him. He clenched his fists and held his tears, "What the hell is this!" he shouted._

"_I haven't even apologized to you… for saying those things…" he murmured as beads of tears began falling from his eyes little by little. "Hilda…" he cried. "Why… does it have to be you, of all people…? You didn't even do anything wrong…"_

"Hilda…" Oga muttered.

The only thing keeping his memory from coming back was… the fact that he believes that she already died…

"Have you seen enough, Oga Tatsumi?" he could hear someone similar calling him again.

"Eu!" he exclaimed.

Eu was standing in the doorway with his back against the door and he was smirking at him, "Now that you have seen that picture, it will be much easier for me," he said before he flicked his fingers.

Oga could feel images began filling his head and it hurts a lot. He suddenly got the feeling that this is how Hilda felt whenever he said his name. She looked like she was suffering a lot because of the pain. It didn't take a long time before he lost his consciousness.

The blonde male walked towards the figure of Oga Tatsumi lying on the floor unconscious. He kneeled down and put him palm above the delinquent's head and it glowed to heal his pain. "I apologize, Oga Tatsumi, but you have to remember that past by yourself too before you force Hilda to remember it," his gaze changed into a menacing glare,

"Feel the pain and see if you _dare_ to force her into it once again_…_" he murmured in a low tone. "You shall regret ever forcing my poor little Hilda to remember that painful past…"

* * *

><p>Oga felt like he was thrown back in time and it was really not a good experience at all for a forgetful person like him. Every detail of the memories inside him was shown to him and it took a lot of effort to actually process it.<p>

He was forced to remember it all.

He realized that any resistance is futile right now and decided to close his eyes to let it flow inside his head. He was kind of feeling nostalgic at the memories. The memories he had barely remembered anymore. The memories of his childhood, or rather, the memories of the time even before that. Whose memory is this? It's not his alone?

Is he probably… going to see the answer of why Hilda wanted to forget? Is he going to see the truth…?

* * *

><p><strong>10 years ago<br>**Oga Tatsumi was sitting at the corner table of the class. He doesn't have any friends here in this class since it's still the beginning of the year. The first year he becomes an elementary school student. But even so, it really bugs him, the fact that a certain blonde girl in his class has talked to almost everyone in the class and is well-liked by them.

Tatsumi could hear the person sitting in the desk in front of his was talking with his friend about that blonde girl. Her name is Hirano Hinata if he wasn't mistaken, though he probably would forget about that name soon. He's bad at remembering people's name.

And no matter how he thinks of it, there's no way he'll get along with someone as popular as that.

No way in hell.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter is too long, huh?<strong>

**Okay. As usual, please leave a REVIEW if you have time, minna~! I'll update if I have at least 12 reviews for this chapter... xD**

**See you next time~**


	9. The Locked Past, part 1

**Minna~ I think I'm late at updating again huh? I'm sure I'll be even more late after this because my school starts tomorrow, damn, honestly I wanna burn the school. But well, I'm a student and I need to go to school... Sigh...**

**Anyway, I think I got so many reviews, don't you think? From 84 reviews to 103 reviews, I feel really honored. Thank you for Frayner, Massu Chan, Natsu-xXx-Erza, rocky9999, Cochrane, Nancy Haibara, AnimeLuver1885, Free2LoveHate, OPres, SilkyMilkGirl, ifanimegoeslikethis, and several Guests for reviewing the previous chap! XD**

**I think the plot is getting complicated. So for you who couldn't understand where the plot is heading, don't hold back and ask me about it.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>_** Me, Hilda?**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9  
>#The Locked Past, part 1#<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

"Tatsumi! You really came!" cheered the blonde girl as she ran towards him. "Good morning!" she beamed.

He just entered the classroom and she was the first person who greeted him with a smile on her face, the only person who'll talk to him with a smile. He already knew that she treats everyone this way. But he couldn't help but think that she really think of him more than the other people.

"Morning… uh…" damn, he forgot about her name already.

She leaned in and whispered to him, "_Hildegarde…_"

He tried to progress the name in his head but it certainly is a long name. "Hil… _Hilda_…?" he guessed.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Hilda…?" she asked. She immediately smiled after that, "Hilda… is it? Not bad…" she giggled. "I like it…"

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at the sparkling sight, _'So bright!' _he mentally shouted.

* * *

><p>A man was sitting on the desk of his study room, typing in his computer. He took out his glasses and wore it as he skimmed the book in his left hand while his right hand was still typing. The deadline is in a week and he needs to finish it soon.<p>

He could hear someone knocking the door and found a little blonde boy standing at the half-opened door, peeking inside the room. He took off his glasses and smiled at the boy, "Do you need something, Yuu-kun?" he asked kindly.

The boy, Yuu, only looked at him with his emotionless expression, "Where is Hinata…?" he asked.

"She's at school, of course. Did she accidentally take your book again?" he asked as he walked towards the boy.

The boy shook his head, "Father… Why can't Hinata take lessons at home too?" he asked.

The man chuckled then put his palm on the boy's head, "You know, Yuu-kun? Hina-chan feels lonely in the house. The two of you didn't go to kindergarten and you don't have any friends. That is why Hina-chan decided to go to elementary school. Do you want to go to school too, Yuu-kun?" he asked.

Yuu slowly shook his head, "I hate crowds…"

"_Sou? _Then, I can't force you into it…"

Yuu nodded.

The man stood up and walked back to his seat, "Oh, that's right! Your Mother will come home this weekend. Can you tell Hina-chan about it once she gets home?"

Yuu nodded once again before he closed the door and left the place.

* * *

><p>"Oi," he called.<p>

"Hm?" she responded.

They were walking home together after school. He doubted her house is this way, though she followed him nevertheless. He spent the whole day at school better than expected. He thought people would start talking bad about him because he skipped school for a week. Or maybe, Hilda has something to do with this? By any chance, did she ask the classmates to not bad-mouth him or something? Nah, that's totally impossible. Even popularity has its limit. There's no way the_ whole _class would actually listen to her.

"I want to ask you something," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I heard everyone in the class call you _Hinata. _I know it's so damn late for me to ask this but… aren't you Hirano Hinata?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes. What's with that?" she asked innocently.

"_What's with that _you say? Of course something's wrong with that! Your name is Hirano Hinata! And why do you ask me to call you Hilda?" he snapped.

"Because that's my name…?" she tilted her head.

"Which is your name exactly?" Tatsumi gritted his teeth in frustration.

She laughed softly, "Hirano Hinata is my Japanese name and Hildegarde is my Mother's name. She gave that name to me," she waved her hand as if asking him that he's an idiot.

"How am I supposed to know that crap?" he rolled his eyes. "Oh. I have one more thing to ask…" he said.

"What is it, what is it?" she asked excitedly.

"By any chance, are you the one who told the class to not talk bad about me?" he asked casually. He didn't expect her to react that way. She froze on her spot and stiffly turned away, "I-I did not…" she stammered nervously.

'_She sucks at lying!' _Tatsumi mentally yelled as his jaw almost fell to the ground.

"I did not!" she repeated it, now firmly.

"I heard you the first time, just shut up already!" Tatsumi snapped.

"Tatsumi yelled at me!" she cried.

Tatsumi's eye twitched in annoyance, but he decided to take a deep breath and calm down. "Sorry…" he murmured under his breath with a really low voice.

Hilda's lips curved into a smile.

"Wha? That was an act, wasn't it? You witch!" he barked.

She ran pass him and turned around once she was several meters ahead of him, she stuck out her tongue, "Catch me if you can!"

The vein on Tatsumi's forehead throbbed rapidly as he clenched his fist and his lips formed an ear to ear, devilish grin. "You're seeking trouble from a wrong person, woman…" he growled.

"I'm still a little girl, not a woman. And my name is Hilda!" she said with a smile before she ran away as fast as she could manage.

He quickly made his move to chase her. Damn, he'll show this girl who's the boss here. Once he caught her, he swore he would give her a lesson. He wouldn't forgive her for tricking him like that. But, the think he couldn't forgive the most was that he actually had fun chasing the blonde. Is this how it feels to have a friend?

But he still couldn't believe why this perfect girl would choose him as her friend. A boy that'll surely grew up to be a good-for-nothing delinquent.

Screw that. He didn't need to think of the reason.

"Wait up–" he shouted as he chased her, he smiled widely, "–Hilda!"

Right now, he'll just enjoy the moment with her.

* * *

><p>The blonde woman walked out of the castle lifelessly. She was just told that her daughter, Yolda, has no potential to become the next vessel of Virgin Echidna and that they would test her other daughter next. She couldn't measure how shattered she is right now. Countless regrets come to her mind.<p>

She never once gave Yolda any motherly love ever since that girl was born. She was sure that Yolda would be Echidna's vessel and that she would be really sad if her daughter would be separated from her. If she knew it would end up like this, she should have loved her more.

If she knew that her other daughter, Hildegarde, was going to be the next vessel, she shouldn't have given birth to her and love her like she does now. That girl, her most beloved daughter, would now become the victim of the curse.

Those two girls…

If only they were born as each other.

No one would suffer this much.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. She shouldn't be thinking about this. Right now the thing she needs to do is apologize to Yolda and somehow find a way to tell Hildegarde about the fact that she's a half-demon and that she's going to be the next vessel of Virgin Echidna.

The blonde woman took a ride on her AK-Baba and went home.

Once she arrived home, she walked to the yard and found Yolda sitting on the white bench while reading a book. Despite her young age, Yolda likes to read books. She often sees the girl in the small library in the mansion, searching for interesting books.

The little girl didn't seem to notice her presence.

She walked closer to the girl and it looks like she noticed her now. Yolda closed her book and put it beside her as she jumped off the bench and fix her skirt before she bowed, "Greetings to you, Mother…" she muttered politely. She certainly grew up into a behaving girl without her noticing it, and it saddened her more. How she never notice this daughter of hers.

The woman kneeled down so that she reached the little girl's level, she patter her head, "Yolda. Tell me, do you hate me, your Mother? Answer it honestly…" she asked.

The girl seemed a little confused at first but she decided to answer, "I do not."

The blonde was surprised at the answer. She always thought that Yolda would definitely hate her for never show any love for her. "Why…?" she finally asked.

"_Why_?" Yolda asked back. "Because Mother is my Mother…" she said firmly.

The woman widened her eyes she couldn't find any word to say anymore. She put her trembling hands on both the girl's cheeks and looked at her face. Yolda looks this similar to her. She's her own daughter, yet why did she never love her as much as she loves Hildegarde? It's really unfair to Yolda, she knows.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, she pulled the little girl into a loving embrace. "I'm sorry…" she murmured over and over as she cried.

Yolda didn't really understand what's going on, but she used her petite hand to stroke her Mother's back gently, trying to calm her down.

* * *

><p>It was a boring Sunday, so Yuu decided to read one of his books while exploring his house. His house is quite big compared to the average houses. He wondered what his parent do that they could provide a house this huge. Well, he knew exactly that his Father is a writer, but his Mother's occupation is still unclear to him.<p>

As he was lost in thoughts, he didn't realize that he's already standing in front of the dining room. He could smell something good coming from the kitchen and decided to take a look. He opened the door to the kitchen and found his Father and sister cooking something. Maybe for dinner…?

Oh yeah, his Mother is coming home today. No wonder his sister wants to cook something.

Unlike him, his sister is very close to both their parents.

His sister was frying something before she realized his presence. She smiled at him at motioned him to come in, "Come here, Yuuri!" she called.

Yuu entered the kitchen and stood beside her, looking at the food she's cooking. It was deep fried chicken, their Mother's favorite food. He expects no less from his sister. She really thinks about others thoroughly.

"How's it? Looks good, right? _Onee-chan _made this, you know?" she said proudly.

_Onee-chan…_? How weird. He never really thinks of them as siblings the whole time. She only arrived to the world 30 minutes earlier than him. But he just saved the thought in his mind, instead, he replied her "I think Mother would like it…" he said softly.

"I hope so!" she cheered.

"Do you want to help us make dinner, Yuu-kun?" his Father asked him with a smile. He's stirring something in that huge pot.

"What are you making, Father?" he asked, his eyes still half-lidded as if he's not interested at all.

"It's Hina-chan's favorite spicy curry,"

"Whoa!" Hilda's eyes sparkled and she pumped her fist into the air happily, "Yes!"

"I'll help in making the curry then…" Yuu answered with a faint smile on his face. His Father smiled at him and handed him the ladle.

Yes, Yuu was never really close to his parents, but… if it's for his sister, he'll do it. He'll do _everything_ if it's for her sake…

* * *

><p>Tatsumi was once caught beating up one of his classmates and that was the cause why he didn't attend school for a week. That's when Hilda went to his house and begged for him to be her friend and for him to go to school. He also promised her that he would not fight anymore –not that he could really keep it for real. And today is the day he broke that promise.<p>

He beat up a boy from the class next door and the boy was now taken to the hospital because of several broken ribs. He didn't really want to beat up that boy. But that boy was saying something weird about him and Hilda. Of course, Tatsumi won't let it go just like that.

But one thing is bothering him. And it is the fact that Hilda didn't get mad at him. She just stared at him blankly. He thought it was weird, but she has been acting a little off recently. She's been spacing out too often.

It has been three days straight since the day he beat up his classmate, and it has been almost a week since Hilda started acting weird.

Today, something unexpected happened.

"Hey, Oga-kun…" someone aside of Hilda actually called for him.

Tatsumi didn't actually answer the call, but he just looked at the person directly. The person has this creepy smile on his face and deep inside Tatsumi knew this person has an ill intention. Seriously, he just beat up one of his classmates and now someone is also trying to seek trouble out of him?

They just never learned.

The boy from before continued his talk, "…You like Hinata-chan, don't you?" he asked.

By the time that boy finished his sentence Tatsumi could see every pair of eyes in the class looking at him. Damn, this boy wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone on purpose. Tatsumi could see Hilda also looking at him with faint blush on her cheeks.

"…Who," Tatsumi took a deep breath and finished what he started, "Who said I like that ugly girl!" he snapped. He knew this might be too harsh. But he did this to protect both of them.

He took a look at her, thinking that she might cry as usual, saying that he's badmouthing her or something like that. But to his surprise, she smiled an unreadable smile. The smile was somehow breaking his heart, the way she looked like she was about to break at any time.

All of the students went back to their previous activity.

Tatsumi promised himself to apologize to her tomorrow. Yes, he'll definitely apologize tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"You're ill. Take a rest from school for several days, won't you?" the woman said as she read the temperature showed on the thermometer. Hilda stared at her mother's face. She could read her mother's expression. She was worried, but also feeling guilty. She wondered why…<p>

She didn't want to make anyone worry anymore, so she gave her mother a light nod.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better…" the woman muttered gently while giving her a small glass of red-colored liquid. She wanted to ask what it is, but she's too tired for that. Without saying anything, she drank the liquid and closed her eyes to have some rest.

The woman's gentle gaze changed into glistening eyes. She couldn't believe what she did to her own daughter. The Great Demon Lord, Kaizer de Emperana Lucifer III, gave her the blood sample of Virgin Echidna – _the heirloom of the royal family – _and she has to make Hilda drink it. She remembered the time he made Yolda drank the blood without the girl knowing and nothing happened. But when she made Hilda drank it a week ago, she began showing signs of weakening. That can only mean one thing, her fear is confirmed: Hilda _is _the next vessel of Echidna.

Hildegarde tightened her embrace around the little girl, "Forgive me…" she muttered.

Outside the room, Yuu was standing while looking inside from the slightly-opened door. His bored eyes shifted when he heard the sound of a bell. He looked at the black kitten that's looking at him with its huge sapphire obrs.

"I know, Hecate…" he said as he looked back inside the room, looking at his sleeping sister. "I know…" he repeated again before he walked away.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi stared at the empty seat and groaned, "She's absent today?" he mumbled to himself. He couldn't apologize today. Maybe he'll do it tomorrow then. Damn, he gathered so much courage yesterday so that he could apologize today but she just had to be absent.<p>

Well, she didn't look well lately. Maybe she's sick. Maybe he should go visit her house? No way, it's too embarrassing! And he didn't even know where her house is in the first place!

Yes, tomorrow. He'll apologize tomorrow…

* * *

><p>Yuu picked up his glasses and wore it as he read the result of the experiment. He successfully took some sample of the thing his Mother made Hilda drank. He's certain that it's blood, though it doesn't smell like one. Half of the purpose he tested the liquid was because of curiosity, indeed. But half of it is also to learn about his sister's condition.<p>

Hecate rested on his shoulder while also looking at the test result and she began meowing.

"Mother? She's looking after Hinata," Yuu mumbled without looking away from the paper. He skimmed it as fast as he could and flipped the clipped pages one by one. His eyes widened at the words and he read it faster.

"It seems the blood cells themselves are alive, searching for someone who is capable of containing them…" he muttered to himself.

Hecate looked at him, puzzled.

Yuu threw the papers to the floor before he got up and took off his glasses. "Nya?" Hecate tilted her head at him. He flicked his tongue, "I should have realized this sooner. It's too late now. I will have to make a new plan. Would you lend me your power, Hecate?" he asked the kitten as he bent down and patted her head. The kitten meowed happily and nodded.

"I'll protect Hinata, no matter what."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please <strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**xD**

**The goal for this chapter is 115 reviews!**

**Anyway, have you all read the new - _kinda_ - OgaxHilda fic titled Love Me with no Spells by Lina-Tais? It's fuckin' good! You should read it - if you haven't! XD**

**Well, see you next time~**


	10. The Locked Past, part 2

**I know that I am so fuckin' late at updating this chapter and I am repenting on it. But please, don't blame me! TT^TT My school's schedule is so tight I can't breathe! . And the computer is so useless, I can't open the internet!**

**But the reviews I got from the previous chapter really lightens my mood, swear! I can't believe I could actually get that many reviews! I hope this chapter will be as good as the previous one! Thank you very much to ****Armandhas, Massu Chan, Natsu-xXx-Erza, tomuchhutch, Murry070, Qiaros, ifanimegoeslikethis, Guest, Free2LoveHate, Pastel, Yul chan, Frayner, Lina-Tais, AnimeLuver1885, LinkLover123, hilda D, Chloe Cotton47! Please review again~**

**By the way, I think this is the longest chapter out of all. I hope you guys won't sleep midway :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10  
>#The Locked Past, part 2#<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

**Hilda's POV**_**  
><strong>__My name is Hirano Hinata. My Father named me, and he said that my name has a very specific meaning in it. It can mean "a bright place" or "spot rained with daylight". My Father said he wished for me to live a life without any _dark.

_For the first five years of my life, I have never really interacted with anyone besides my family members. It is true that my Father is capable of teaching us almost every subject, especially science. And my younger twin brother, Yuuri, would always keep me company. But still… it's a little lonely in the house. And that is why, I asked my Father to allow me to attend elementary school._

_In everyone's eyes, I am the nice girl, Hirano Hinata. I keep on doing my best to interact with everyone by trying to be the type of a person they would take a liking to. But… it still doesn't feel right. I need a friend I can open up to._

_It was a week after my first day of school… I saw a fight between my classmates. My parents always told me that fights are not good. I knew that._

_I am aware of that more than anyone._

_The boy who started the fight was Oga Tatsumi-kun. Oga-kun is the only person in my class who would never talk to me. It was weird, because I tried to talk to him on the first day of school, but all he did was ignore me. _

_Oga-kun sure is an interesting organism._

_Seeing Oga-kun's fight, a weird feeling stirred inside me. It felt weird. Was I… excited?_

_NO. It couldn't be. I would never get excited over a scary fight like this. I have seen many fights before and none of them made me feel excited. This one shouldn't be any exception…_

_Yes, it shouldn't be…_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<br>**_The next thing she knew was that she was standing in front of his house with him looking at her, puzzled. She was doing her best to talk to him, so that he would return to school. She did that… so that he would somehow open up, at least to her._

_Not because she pity him. But it was because… she wants to be near him._

_And when he said he would be her friend, she felt happy beyond words. She couldn't stop to wonder… why she is really absorbed into him. Maybe that is why when he asked her what her name is, she answered it with the name she never allowed anyone to call her except for her Mother._

_Hildegarde._

_With this, would she become closer to him?_

* * *

><p><em>She knew she shouldn't be using him as the source of her excitement. Whatever he do, whatever he say, it makes her feel happy. When he called her with the name even her Mother never used, the smile on her face could never cease.<em>

_Hilda._

…_Such a beautiful nickname._

_Does this make them best friends?_

_But she knew… someday she should stop this. Someday she would tell him, that she is not someone worthy to be his friend. Someday…_

* * *

><p><em>It has been a week since she felt her body weakened. She couldn't concentrate in almost everything. She felt weird, especially when Tatsumi fought with one of their classmates, she didn't feel excited at all. It was really surprising for her.<em>

_On a certain day, someone in her class asked Tatsumi a question that surprised both of them. He asked whether Tatsumi likes her or not. She hoped that he would say he hates her – or at least, that is the punishment she wants to get from him for using him all this time. But deep inside her, she hopes that he would say he likes her. _

…_Because more than anyone… she likes him. She hates herself, for being so selfish._

_When she heard his answer, she couldn't help but force a smile. Well, that was to be expected after all. She would feel even guiltier if he said he likes her._

_It's fine this way…_

…_for both of them._

* * *

><p>A single tear trailed down her rose-colored cheek. "I shouldn't have tried to approach him at all…" she said, using one of her hands to cover her mouth, preventing herself for making any sound. "…I shouldn't have been his friend…" she hiccupped.<p>

"What should I do now, Yuuri…?" she cried as she threw herself in his arms, crying in his young chest.

He stroked her back gently, "Rest assured, Hinata. You just have to wait. I shall end everything for you…"

"… Every one of your sufferings…"

Unlike many children her age, she cried very quietly. "I… don't want to love anymore, Yuuri…" her tears fell from both her emerald orbs. His heart felt as if it's sliced into pieces when he saw her weak form. Her fragile figure looks like it might break at any time if he didn't do anything.

She bit her lip, trying to prevent herself for making any sound. She was using her free hand to cover her eyes and her tears.

"Then don't…" Eu took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You will be fine this way, for I will never betray you. In my presence, you only have to love yourself, Hilda…"

Still sobbing, she nodded.

She didn't really notice that he just called her with the nickname Tatsumi gave her. He pulled her into a warm embrace, "You are my sister, not the next vessel of a dead person…" he whispered to her.

She couldn't really hear what he said. As she already fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Yuu closed the door behind him. He gave his sister some time alone. Not too long after that, he heard the sound of a bell approaching him and turned his head to the direction, "Hecate…" he breathed.<p>

The kitten tilted her head. _[You look down. Something happened to your sister again?]_

The blond narrowed his eyes dangerously and looked at the other way, "Hilda is fine. But this boy, Oga Tatsumi, I really need to go to his place."

_[Hoho? Hilda? You're using that name now? Are you playing a jealous brother here?]_

He turned around and began walking away, the kitten following from behind. "I would prefer you call it '_protective brother'. _I am not angry for no particular reason. That boy has made my sister suffer, and it is a common sense for me to avenge her…" he muttered in monotone.

_[You're angry, Eurynomus? How cute~]_

"Stop teasing me. If you have that much free time, I would rather have you help me with my problems…"

_[You mean your sister's problem?]_

"Hilda's problem is _my _problem."

_[Sister complex.]_

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Yuu hid behind a telephone pole in front of the Oga household. He gripped his hat tighter and pulled it down so that he could at least hide his face. Damn, he had almost never taken a step out of his house. This one needs a lot of courage.<p>

Hecate literally snorted at him, _[That's really lame, Eurynomus. You're such a hopeless NEET…]_

"Shut up!" he threw his face away embarrassedly. He took out a letter in his pocket, "Hilda asked me to deliver this to that bastard Oga Tatsumi. I really hate him, but if Hilda asked me to, I will have to do it…" he murmured.

_[See? You're having an incurable sister complex!]_

"How many times do I to tell you to shut up, Hecate? You may be my Master, but at this state, you are merely a powerless little kitten…" he glared at her.

_[This is the first time I have a disrespectful servant like you…] _Hecate looked like she is smiling in amusement.

The blond walked towards the house, "Do not lump me together with your previous masochist servants. I will simply do what I want," he put the letter inside the mailbox. "_Eurynomus is supposed to be a mere silent observer. Like I'll accept that…_" he whispered to himself before he walked away, followed by the amused Hecate.

_[You are such an interesting person, eh, Eurynomus~] _Hecate looked at him as she walked happily.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"I'm very sorry…" the doctor muttered under his breath as he took off his stethoscope.<p>

The two parents could believe what they just hear. What parents could really accept their child's news of death that easily? Hinata was still very young, too young to die. There are still many things in this world she needs to see. A child who is still as innocent as her deserves a so much better life.

"But… it was just a fever… wasn't it?" her Father asked disbelievingly.

"I could not find the cause of death, Sir. I am truly sorry of your loss…" the doctor bowed before he left the room.

The blonde woman stood there unmoved. No one ever told her that her daughter would die because of consuming the blood of Echidna. It was a huge shock for her she couldn't even blink. She remembered the day before. The Demon Lord told her the reason why Hildegarde is more suitable to become the next vessel of Virgin Echidna.

"_She is getting weaker and weaker each day. Why is that?"_

"_Nothing much, really. Echidna's blood only weakened your daughter's blood so that it could dominate the body. She will soon be healthy again after the process ends."_

"_I see… Pardon me, but… may I ask why is Hinata the one being chosen as the next vessel? Why a half-human like her?"_

"_More than most people, she loves everyone. And more than most people, she hates herself. Those overwhelming emotions are what makes Virgin Echidna's blood reacts on your little girl, Hildergarde. Well, that was what I read in the book Echidna-sama left behind. I would like to meet that daughter of yours someday…"_

"_But – there are people out there who might feel those emotions even more!"_

"_I think you might have forgotten, Hildegarde. But this is just a competition between Yolda and that other child – your blood and flesh – and she won it. Yolda doesn't love, and she doesn't hate herself. It is clear that the other girl would be the winner…"_

'_She hates herself? But why…?' _the woman wondered. She immediately went outside the room just to find Yuu standing there. "Yuuri. Would you do the favor for me and tell Hinata's school about the news?" she asked, her voice was only a husk whisper.

Yuu nodded before he walked away to find the phone.

"Hello. My name is Hirano Yuuri, Hirano Hinata's brother."

"_Can I help you?"_

"I just want to inform the school about Hinata's death…"

"_De-death…? Oh my, I'm so sorry. Can I ask what the cause is?"_

"A traffic accident." He said in monotone before he hung up the phone.

Yuu could hear the sound of ringing bell before the black kitten appeared behind him. _[What's with the lie?] _she asked, wagging her tail excitedly.

"I don't want to earn any suspicious from the school about the unconfirmed cause of death…" he explained shortly as he walked away. "Nothing can be done by gaining unnecessary suspicious from others…"

_[You're really interesting, Eurynomus~!] _

"_Shut up_!"

* * *

><p>It was dark. She thought that she was swallowed by darkness and it frightened her…<p>

…_The way she actually liked it…_

She shook off the feeling and tried to find a way out of here. She ran and ran blindly, didn't even think of a destination. It was before she suddenly found a ray of light from a certain direction and she approached it.

When she tried to reach it, she opened her eyes just to find herself in her bed. She tried to remember what happened and realized that she was terribly ill until yesterday. But for some reason, her body felt light right now. She could say she never felt better.

She looked around her room and found no one there. Maybe her parents are busy? They would be really pleased if they found her being healthy again. She is really sorry for making them worry over her lately.

If she returns to school… would Tatsumi be happy to see her…?

She shook her head and tried to forget about that then she jumped off her bed and exited her room to make her way to her Father's study. She was going to surprise her Father before she saw something horrible when she peeked inside the room.

She saw her Father's figure lying on the floor, in the middle of a pool of blood. His skin was pale and frozen like ice. Various parts of his body looked like it was stabbed with a long weapon. Her breath stopped somewhere inside her throat. The sight triggered something inside her.

When she saw five people in the room who seemed like the culprit who killed her Father, she felt like her body acted on its own.

Black fiber-like shadows appeared around her as she entered the room with a wide, devilish smile decorating her face. She didn't really notice when her green eyes began glowing with killing intent and when she eyed them with those eyes.

One of the men, Lucifer, noticed her and immediately realized who her aura belonged to. He bowed before her to show his respect, "We are here to fetch you, Echidna-sama…" he muttered politely.

Hilda approached the dead body in the middle of the room and examined it, her smile vanished and she showed a displeased expression on her face. "He is dead. What did you do to him?" she asked.

Another man, Asmodeus, answered her question with a playful smile on his face, "We killed him because he refused to give his daughter when we asked him for it. And we thought it would be a nuisance if he was to be alive since he is a human. We were sure that he won't let us have his daughter as your vessel, Echidna-sama…"

"Is that so?" she stood up and fixed her skirt before she turned around to face the five men with a devilish smile on her face, "Killing innocent people is a no-no. Since you disobeyed it, Mommy will have to punish you, boys…" she said with a singsong voice.

The men weren't so sure about the meaning of those words. Did she really mean it?

"Then… which one should I punish first?" she said as she waved her index finger, pointing at every one of them. She giggled, "I've decided on Lucifer-kun. He is the first child after all. _Ne_~?" she smiled brightly at them.

In an instance, Lucifer could feel himself trembling over the words. The other men; Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Belphegor were all petrified on their spot.

"Paralyzing!" Mammon exclaimed then he noticed that he couldn't even move his finger. The other men were taken aback also.

"100 points for Mammo-chan!" the blonde cheered as she pointed at the second child.

"Why are you doing this, Echidna-sama!" Lucifer snapped.

The cheerful smile on her face was altered into an annoyed expression as she glared at Lucifer, "Who said you can snap at your Mother like that?" she asked in a low voice. She approached Lucifer's kneeling form and kicked his chin resulting him to fly across the room and hit the wall.

"_Nii-sama!_" the other four men shouted in unison.

"Echidna-sama! How could you!" Belphegor yelled.

"Ho?" she raised an eyebrow. "This time the youngest, Belphegor-chan, yells at me?" she smiled playfully. "What kind of punishment will I give to you, I wonder?"

"No! Please spare him, Echidna-sama!" Leviathan pleaded.

"And why do I have to?" she asked.

"I will do anything. So please, don't kill any of us! I beg of you, Echidna-sama!" Asmodeus begged.

She giggled. "Everyone is begging. Such an ecstatic sight!" she laughed sinisterly, but soon her expression changed into anger. "I wonder if Father begged you five when he was about to be killed too. And you imbeciles killed him nevertheless. Then, tell me, is there a reason for me to listen to your begs?" she asked while walking around, looking at all of them in the eyes.

"Th-that…" Mammon stammered.

"He didn't beg! I promise you, he didn't beg!" Belphegor lied.

"Belphegor!" Leviathan exclaimed.

"DIE, liar!" she snapped. The black fiber-like shadow immediately charged into the youngest child and penetrated various parts of his body. She ignored his screams of agony and continued stabbing him, before using the shadow to grip his leg and slammed his body all over the room.

The sight was terrible even for the four Demons themselves. Some of them began to feel sick looking at the now unrecognizable body of Belphegor. All of them knew that he is no longer alive.

Hilda stopped torturing the youngest child once she calmed down and put him back on the floor. The other four looked at the remaining with wide-eyes. The blonde quickly shot a glare at them, "I don't want to see any of you anymore. You're killers, liars, garbage! You should all just die! How could you kill my innocent Father without even thinking twice just like that!" she snapped.

The girl pointed at the bloody corpse on the floor, "Look at this. I'll turn all of you Demons to be like this if you keep on killing mercilessly. Let _all _of you see that there is nothing you can gain out of killing! I'll _burn _some senses right into your brain!" she shouted hysterically.

"Echidna-sama…" they murmured under their breath, trembling.

She put a hand on her throbbing head. "I can't stand seeing my Father's murderer after all. You should all just disappear…" she muttered as she began to sob. She put her hands on her face, "Please… just disappear from my sight…" she cried.

All of them swallowed. Before any of them could say anything, they realized their body beginning to turn into ashes. Shocked, they immediately looked at the little girl who most probably is the one who did it.

With eyes still wet with tears, she tried to smile, "See you next generation…" she said before all of them disappeared into ashes. Not too long after they disappeared, she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Playing with her wool ball was Hecate, as she rolled happily on the floor trying to catch or scratch the pink wool ball. On the wooden chair sat Yuu, reading a book as usual. The two's activity were disturbed when they heard a loud thud on the wall from downstairs. Yuu let go of his book and Hecate's ears erected before she grinned widely.<p>

_[Hoho, seems like the Demon Lords have paid a visit without us noticing. You might as well hurry and go downstairs. Your sister seems to be very angry at this moment.] _Hecate said while curling herself around the wool ball.

"What? What happened?" he asked in slight panic.

The cat closed her eyes comfortably while lying on the floor, _[I can sense two dead persons. Maybe the Lords killed your Dad or something? That's the most likely, I think. Maybe that's why your sister is angry and now she just killed one of the Lords. Let's see if my reasoning is right or not once we get downstairs!] _she exclaimed excitedly.

"I really don't have time for a game," he said before he picked her up and walked out of the room. The black kitten could sense the urgency in each of his steps and grinned in amusement.

"Where is she now?" he asked without even looking at the cat and continued walking forward.

_[She's in your Daddy's study now~] _she answered.

It didn't take a long time for him to reach the place. The sight inside the room was gravely horrible he widened his eyes in shock. There was his Father's bloody corpse on the floor and the walls were full of bloodstains. Maybe the loud thud sounds were because of this. Yuu couldn't believe his own eyes. He couldn't believe that his sister alone could do this much.

He tried to ignore the scene and searched for his sister. He found her lying on the floor not too far from his Father's corpse. He hurried himself to her side and lifted her up before he carried her on his back to take her out of the room. From outside the room, he peeked inside to see his Father's corpse for the last time before he left.

* * *

><p><em>[Erase all?]<em>

"Yes. _All _of the memories of her being a human are not necessary. It will only bind her to this Human World…" he looked down at the light of his life, his sister, _his _Hilda, who was sleeping in his arms. His gaze softened, "From now on… she will be Hilda the Demon. To remember that she was once a human would just hit her. She will be fine without those memories…"

Such a good child; would be what Hecate say if only she didn't hear the continuous of that sentence.

"…And the memories of that bastard Oga too!" he gritted his teeth in frustration and clenched his fist.

_[So in the end, it's personal?]_ Hecate smiled while sweatdropping.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>There's nothing much I can say for this chapter. I just hope I described everything well enough. Crap! I'm so nervous! What if what I wrote aren't understandable enough!<strong>

**Geez, I guess worrying about it won't help either. Please tell me anything in your mind through REVIEW! XD**

**See you next time~**


	11. Distance Between Us

**I am very sorry for the late update. I know, I'm the worst. But my test result wasn't that good and I have to join the remedial test and everything. Not to mention my Mom is busier than usual lately so she hardly pays attention to the internet (she left it inactive for months). But still, I have to apologize to all the readers and reviewers who followed this story until now. _Gomennasai..._**

**Well, then, as usual I should thank these people for reviewing: Frayner, The Fluffy Fox, tomuchhutch, Guest, Chloe Cotoon47, FireDragonPrincess, Massu Chan, hellsythe13, Guest, AnimeLuver1885, the343danny, Theron, and luiscarlosberser. Please review again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

><p><em>Yolda wasn't a girl who likes to blame herself.<em>

_But this one was different._

_Ever since she and her sister, Hilda, passed the test to enroll into the Demon Maid Academy, her sister seemed to be more distant. That's right, the way she was so absorbed into study and the way she ignored everything around her and solely wished to reach the top._

_Maybe it was around that time when she began feeling empty._

_That the sister she had always been looking up to… had disappeared without trace. The cheerful, kind, and reliable sister who would always lend sympathetic ears to her problems… just disappeared without any warning._

_She was panicked at first, but eventually she became upset._

_Her sister was so obsessed into becoming the top student in the Academy that she forgot to socialize – the thing she was best at – and ended up not having any friend at the Academy. Yolda saw this as an opportunity and in Hilda's place; began communicating with various people – the thing she was worst at._

_No matter what, she wanted to be like her._

_She talked with almost everyone and earned popularity for being beautiful, smart, and easy to talk to. Just like how she hoped she would be. Just like her sister used to be._

_Bit by bit, Hilda became more and more quiet and never bother to talk to anyone. Yolda felt like she was the one who snatched Hilda away from her own shell. She never stopped blaming herself for this, and silently hoped that someday her sister would return to her old self._

_Someone… please return her long-lost sister._

_Somehow… cease the distance between them._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11  
>#Distance Between Us#<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Yolda brushed away the dust from one of the huge carton boxes and took a seat on it. She opened the family photo album she was looking for at the storeroom and flipped the pages one by one. There were photos of her, Hilda, and Eu from when they were young until they turned into teenagers. But from the middle to the end, she found something awkward. With that, she closed the hard-covered book frowned at it.<p>

Slightly trembled, her lips moved to say "As I thought… Eu, you are…"

* * *

><p>With a loud groan, Oga woke up from his unconscious state and quickly went into sitting position in the bed. He panted hard and his face was wet, sweat dripping down his cheeks.<p>

That was a terrible experience even for him. He had beaten countless people but never once did he do it that brutally even to the point of ending their lives. For a little girl like that to be forced to do something like that in such young age must be really–

"Do you finally understand why I didn't allow you to return her memories now?"

Oga could immediately tell to whom that voice belonged to. He immediately spun his head towards the direction of the voice and found the blond leaning against the wall with arms crossed as usual.

"But it's not that memory that I want to return!" the delinquent defended himself.

"And what makes you think that if her memories do return, _that _one would be excluded?" the blond asked confidently as he walked towards the delinquent.

"That…" Oga lowered his head, "…I think I'll manage somehow…" he muttered.

"Like I'll take that as an answer," Eu deadpanned. "But rather than her memories, I prefer you to save her from her fate first," he walked towards the bed beside the one Oga was occupying and took a seat on the edge of the bed. His hand reached the face of the blonde woman sleeping on the bed and his gaze softened, "I could no longer protect her like I did ten years ago…" he murmured under his breath.

The blond frowned and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, "That is why… I want you to protect her by all means. Not that I trust you or anything, but your strength has been acknowledged by even _that _Behemoth and his 34th Pillar. I think you are reliable enough to oppose even the Demon Lord for this…" he explained.

Oga raised a unknowing eyebrow, "Oppose the… Demon Lord?" he asked. The delinquent scratched the back of his head, "By the way, your talk just now really resemble Kunieda. Furuichi once told me that people like you are classified as… err… _tsundere_?"

Immediately, Eu's eye widened and his face flustered, "Wha-! I am not a _tsundere_!" he denied with all his might.

With fingers under his chin, Oga said, "Furuichi once told me that only an _otaku _that is familiar with that word. Don't tell me you're an _otaku_?" he asked.

"What! Now way in my whole life!"

"Furuichi once told me that the person who denies that question **is **an _otaku _and a _tsundere._"

"Stop bringing your friend's name into the conversation!"

Eu was there, panting furiously after arguing with the delinquent. He couldn't believe this guy just caught him off guard like that. No one could really make him lost his cool, not even Hilda! This guy, Oga Tatsumi, is _annoying_!

* * *

><p>Aoi, Lamia and Furuichi decided to go to the market in the morning to shop for some ingredients for food since Eu told them that his stock of food has run out because he prepared too much food the day before. Usually he only prepared food for himself and Hecate, but last night he used up all the ingredients in the refrigerator for their dinner. Aoi then said that they should buy some ingredients for him as an apology after using up his.<p>

"What the hell are these?" Aoi asked, eye twitching in disgust when she saw the things being sold in the market. None of them looked edible. Some even looked alive!

"What are you saying? All of the foods you ate last night came from these ingredients, you know?" Lamia muttered as she chose some of the Hell Potatoes and Carrots.

Aoi and Furuichi held the urge to puke, imagining them eating these… _creatures. _There's no way the delicious dinner last night was made with _these_! The dinner last night looked similar to the ones they could only eat at a luxurious restaurant!

"Don't underestimate the ingredients from _Makai_! It's delicious if you can cook it well!" Lamia scolded them.

They thought that maybe she was right. The food they ate last night was the proof that these ingredients are edible and could be delicious too–

"Just make sure the temperature is enough to take the_ life_ out of them… _Ufufufu…_" Lamia laughed devilishly with a low voice and darkened face.

The two humans sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"Listen, Oga Tatsumi, I am neither a <em>tsundere <em>nor an _otaku _so stop saying weird things or I shall strangle the life out of you!" said an annoyed Eu. He hates this guy after all. Such an inconsiderate bastard doesn't deserve to life any longer. The way he talks without thinking really ticks him off. And the way he made Hilda become so attached to him…

"_What? She lost her memories?" asked the blonde woman in shock. First, she lost her husband and now her daughter lost her memories._

_The little girl looked frightened at her Mother's expression and hid behind her brother._

"_Do not make such a face, Mother. You are scaring her…"_

"_What? I… I apologize. I was just taken aback…" said the blonde as she approached the little girl and petted her head gently before she smiled. "There is no need to be afraid, Hildegarde. We will be going home soon…" she coaxed._

_Actually she finds her losing her memories as a benefit since she doesn't have to be hurt when she's taken to the Demon World. Let's just tell her that she's a Demon since the beginning, and that the Demon World is her real home._

"_Hildegarde…?" the girl tilted her head._

"_Yes, honey, that's your name…"_

_The girl furrowed for a while before she showed her Mother a genuine smile, "I think Hilda is better!" she beamed._

_Eu widened his eyes at this. How could she remember the nickname that bastard Oga Tatsumi gave her? Did she not lose _all _of her memories? No, that's impossible. The one who took her memories was Hecate, and she would never commit such an error._

…_So why?_

_Looking at the smiling Hilda, the truth finally hit him._

…_That Oga Tatsumi's words meant so much to her._

_The little girl turned her attention to him "Eu should be calling me "Hilda" too, okay?" she smiled._

_Eu nodded half-heartedly._

"I hate you to the point that I can kill you and throw you to hell then revive you and kill you again…" he murmured under his breath.

"Wow, you just said something so damn scary, dude."

_*beep* *beep*_

Oga could hear some beeping sound and raised an eyebrow, wondering what sound it could be. He found himself wide-eyed when he saw Eu flipped open a cellphone he just took out from his pocket.

"What's that? There's a damn cellphone in this world!?"

"Of course, trash. The communication technology here in the Demon World could be considered better than the one you have in the Human World. It is even equipped with laser shots to hunt monsters…"

"What does that have anything to do with communication?" Oga deadpanned.

"… A message from Lamia." Completely ignoring Oga's comment, Eu read the contents of the message and his eyes widened in utter shock. "…Wh-what…?" he stammered.

_From: Lamia  
>Subject: Emergency!<em>

_This is bad! I overheard some people in the market talking about the Demon Lord sending a search party to look for his missing Demon Maidservant! No doubt they're searching for Hilda!  
>Oh my God, what should we do!? <em>

Eu squeezed the phone in his hand and bit his bottom lip, _'He sent a search party? Don't mess with me! I won't let him find Hilda no matter what. I shall secure her until the end of Mother's Day… even at the cost of my life.'_

Someone opened the door of the room as Eu and Oga took a look at the visitor, "Eu, I have someone to discuss with you…" she said with a very serious tone.

"I do not have time for that, Yolda."

"… I've remembered all of it."

"!" Eu gulped. "Wh-what do you mean…?"

"Come with me, we'll be talking in private." Her eyes were narrowing at him. The blond helplessly walked towards his younger sister and disappeared as the door closed.

Oga stood there, oblivious to what was going on.

* * *

><p>Eu wasn't someone who was easily surprised by everything, but this one was too much for him to handle…<p>

For Yolda to remember everything, it was…

"Explain yourself, Eu. Why are you here…?" her voice was as cold as ice and as hard as a rock. He could barely feel anything and he couldn't come up with anything to reply her with. Anything just seemed out-of-place now.

The purpose of his existence now was just solely to protect Hilda so that she won't meet the cruel fate waiting ahead of her.

"… I wish to protect her… once again." His eyes locked on the floor. "… But it seems like with my current power now it is impossible."

To return that radiating smile of hers, he would do anything. Anything to protect her wished future from breaking apart.

"_I promise you, Eu. When I grow up, I want to become a Demon Maidservant, and the best one at that! Then someday I want to serve the Demon Lord!"_

"She kept that promise… So I will never let anyone destroy the things she achieved after all these years just to satisfy their selfish wish."

"What are you saying? They said that Hilda died years ago and that the current Hilda is a fake, right? Why are you doing so much for her? She's not your real twin anymore!"

"She did die several years ago, but this one isn't a fake either, Yolda. Trust me, she is our real sister…"

Yolda's eye widened.

"What… what do you mean?"

Sternly, Eu nodded.

"… I can't believe it."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I am deeply sorry for the late update. I wish all of you still want to review this fic and continue to support me. m(_ _)m<strong>

**See you next time!**


	12. Echidna and Hildegarde

**To atone my sin of updating late, I decided to update this one as soon as possible :)**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed the previous chapter even after I made you wait for almost three months staight. tomuchhutch, Frayner, Chloe Cotton47, jd, The Fluffy Fox (Natsu-xXx-Erza), and . Please review again. Reading your reviews really pleased me and I'm touched by the contents of the review. Thank you very much... m(_ _)m**

**This chapter is kinda long. Please enjoy it~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12  
>#Echidna and Hildegarde#<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

_**Hilda…**_

"… _Huh? Who is that?"_

_**Hilda…**_

"… _You're calling for me?"_

_Hilda was standing in the middle of an empty darkness where she heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice, calling for her. That voice… she knew it. Somewhere inside her, she had heard that voice before. _

_Where?_

_When did she hear that voice?_

_She looked everywhere around the darkness, hoping to find the owner of that voice. After she found a small figure not too far from her, she stopped looking and walked forward. Standing there with a dignified aura was a blonde woman similar to her, except she was older and had her hair loose._

_After a moment of hesitation, Hilda decided to ask. "… Who are you?"_

_The woman showed her a gentle, motherly smile._

"_I am you." She answered._

"_You are… me? I… I don't understand…" Hilda shook her head._

"_My name is Echidna, your ancestor."_

"… _Echidna? I've heard about it. Are you not the Mother of all Demons? The one we Demons worship until today?"_

"_That… is not incorrect, I suppose. But well, it never really mattered…" she placed a hand on Hilda's cheek and stroked it lovingly. "… Do you know, Hilda? All of the Demons were born from me alone at first."_

"_At first?" Hilda asked as she looked up to face the older woman._

_She nodded slowly, "But then, even someone like me fell in love. The first generation of your family was one of the Demons born from me and my husband, Typhon." She chuckled softly. "She was the last child and the only daughter I had. The others were boys, you see. Lucifer, Mammon, Satan, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Belphegor… So I was delighted that the last was a girl, and how similar she was to me. Everything about her… she was like a clone."_

"_While all her older brothers did was fighting with each other to inherit the throne, she did nothing but accompanying me, always. She wasn't a talkative one, nor was she cheerful like many girls her age, but she was there for me every time I need her. I was thinking about making her the next ruler of the Demon World and offer her the best future, but…" she frowned and bit her bottom lip in grim._

"…_but?"_

"… _But one day, when she was still only twelve, a fortune-teller told me: "Your youngest, Hildegarde, she was born to serve the purpose of providing you a vessel, so that you shall exist even after your death, Echidna-sama. Rejoice, my Queen! You shall be the ruler of this world for eternity!"…" _

"_A… vessel?"_

"_If only it wasn't my beloved little daughter she was talking about, I might have rejoiced." She smiled a weak smile. "But what about my daughter? She had a life! She had things she wanted to do in her future! And even though I was her Mother, I was powerless. I snatched everything away from her. Her happiness… her existence… everything…"_

_All Hilda could do was frown and fought the urge to shed any tears. Instead, she gently wiped away the woman's tears and tried her best to smile. "… It's okay… It's okay now… Don't cry…"_

_Echidna took a deep breath and wiped her own tears before she smiled and continued, "Your Mother was a fortunate one, Hilda. She didn't receive her turn before, because you were born before my vessel from that time died. But even so, she considered herself the most fortuneless one… that she had to sacrifice her own daughter and not herself. She might have felt the same as I was when they told me the truth about my daughter."_

_Hilda was as silent as she could be; only listening to the woman's story like a good girl listening to her Mother. The woman cupped Hilda's cheeks and pressed their forehead together._

"_Listen to me, Hilda. I have failed for four generations straight, but I can see the light of hope in you. There are people willing to help you escape this cruel fate. I already possessed your body, but only half of it. It was all thanks to your brother who cancelled the ceremony six years ago. But this year, they are going to redo the cancelled ceremony. It is now up to you, whether you will get rid of this half or whether you will lose your half."_

_Hilda nodded firmly._

"… _I am counting on you, my dear." She smiled before she started to fade away. "Do your best. Don't let the cruel fate repeat itself…"_

* * *

><p>The bright lights in the room stung her eyes when she was about to open them. She let out a low grunt before she woke up from the bed and started to look around the room.<p>

"What gives? You woke up!"

He could hear a man's voice, followed by a baby's rattle.

"Shut it, Beel! She isn't going to recognize us. How many times have you seen her asked _"Who are you?"_ to us? I can't even count." Oga mumbled as he walked towards the blonde.

"That is exactly why you should start paying attention to the calculus teacher, sewer rat."

Oga froze.

_What. Did. She. Just. Say?_

Hilda was glaring at him with an expression as cold as ice and arms folded in an annoyed way. "And who on Hell gives your permission to talk that way to the Young Master?" she hissed.

The delinquent was unsure of how to respond. Even Baby Beel was shocked to the point that he jawdrop and dropped his pacifier. After quite a while standing there with a dumbfounded expression decorating his face, Oga finally gulped and started to speak. "Wa-wa-wait a sec, okay? Ju-just halt! Wh-what on Earth just happened? Did you — by any chance, did you… did your memories return?" he asked, though he stammered too much. Some part of himself lit up with hope.

"What kind of bullshits are you blabbering about now, Oga Tatsumi?" her expression was like mocking him or asking him if he was an idiot or something. Rolling her eyes, she slid off the bed and walked towards him.

"You — you had amnesia, you know? You, you don't remember anything!?"

Hilda lift Baby Beel from Oga's shoulder and put the pacifier back in his mouth, "Well, I do feel like I was having a long slumber. What date is it now?"

"Err… 7th May?"

"Damn, I can't even remember the last time I see the calendar. Wait… I think it's coming back to me." Slowly closing her eyes, she let the flood of memories enter her head.

Oga waited patiently for her memories to be completed like waiting for a game to be finished installed into his computer.

When he thought she was about to finish, she suddenly opened her eyes in utter shock and her face flustered. "You—" she threw him a _death glare_. "What did you— I can't believe—" she never finished any of the sentences she was about to make.

She gaped in an exaggerated manner, "—And twice!?"

Oga raised an eyebrow, while Beel had already sensed the murderer aura his _mother _was emitting.

"Oga Tatsumi…" her voice was chilling and he could feel himself slightly trembled because of it. The black, fiber-like object that came out from her wasn't making things any better here. Hilda was already balling a fist and she gently put Baby Beel on the bed before she walked towards the delinquent.

"—I'll _never _forgive you!" she snapped and he could see her green eyes glowing and the black aura behind her expanded.

"Ho-hold on! What are you talking about!?"

"You _seriously _want me to say it out loud _in front_ of the Young Master? What if you infect him with your barbarian trait? How will you take responsibility!?"

"And how am I supposed to get it if you don't tell me what's this about?" Oga defended himself.

"I am talking about the damn _kiss, _you brainless scumbag!"

"Ki—kiss?"

"Daabuuh~" Baby Beel cooed.

Hilda gasped, "Look! Since when did the Young Master react like that to such vulgar word? I am definitely going to kill you for this, Oga!"

"Calm down a sec, would you!? And it ain't vulgar word!"

Hilda folded her arms and scoffed. "Okay, okay. Not like it is such big deal anyway. It's just a kiss…" she brushed it off.

"Rather than that, I should be worrying more about this." She looked around the room and the ceiling. "How long has it been since I last visited this house? I couldn't even remember…" her voice sounded melancholic.

"You sound like you don't like it here."

"It's not like that, but… well, this place holds the memories of the time when my younger brother is still alive." She sighed. "It kind of bugging me… this uneasiness…"

"Younger brother? You mean Eu?"

She looked a little surprised. "How did you know? Did I ever mention his name to you?"

"Well, I know, of course. You have his picture in your pendant too."

"Ah, yes…"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't returned your pendant." He said as he searched inside his pocket and took out the silver pendant. "Here, you left it behind."

Hilda snatched it away from his hand and quickly opened the pendant to see the picture inside. Her eyes softened and she muttered softly, "Eury…" she chuckled weakly.

"It's ironic, huh? I promised him that I am going to be a Demon Maidservant, so that I could get closer to the Royal Family. I wanted to do my best for him… to free him from the illness that bound him to this house, unable to go outside. I thought that maybe someone from the upper world could help my brother… but it was all in vain."

"…What happened?"

"He died the day I passed the test. But even so, I kept the promise I made for him, I did my best to reach the top in the Academy. I thought that… maybe even from beyond the grave, he is still watching over me."

Oga was surprised at first. Was the Eu from all this time just an illusion? Or worse, was it a ghost? But still…

"Yeah, he's still watching over you. You see, I think he has an acute sister complex, even. Looks like he'll even curse the guys who are close to you…" he laughed.

"You're talking like you know him really well."

"Well, I did talk to him."

"…What?"

He grinned. "You may not believe this, but Eu doesn't only have _siscon_ but he's also a_ tsundere_." Oga laughed. "He's a good guy, though… "

"You…" Hilda muttered, wide-eyed. But she then smiled her usual cool grin, "… I already know that much."

Baby Beel cackled and waved his hands in bliss. At last his parents are together again.

* * *

><p>"Yes… Six years ago, Hecate and I succeeded in cancelling the ceremony by giving Hilda an antidote that would get rid of Echidna's blood inside her body and by using that, half of the blood had been successfully removed from her body. The side effect of the antidote was that she would be going through a suspended animation for a while to retrieve the blood loss. I suspect that someone saw the process and now they spread the rumors about Hilda being dead long ago. Such a nuisance…"<p>

Yolda nodded at her brother.

"Now that I've explained it all, I should be asking you… Did you receive a message from Lamia?"

"Yeah, the situation is getting worse now…"

"I must apologize, Yolda, but it seems like this is my limit. Dead people shouldn't be present in the real world for too long…" he showed her a weak smile.

"… Yeah."

"May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you find out? I thought I have casted the spell to reconstruct everyone's memories as though I exist this past five years…"

"No, that spell worked. But I found an album of the three of us. That's when I notice there aren't any photos of you starting fve years ago. You know Mother is really neat so she arranged it based on the year. Right?"

"I see…" he chuckled. "I wasn't careful enough."

"So? You're going now?"

"Seems like it." He sighed. "I wish I could have seen Hilda at the last moment, though…" he said as his body started to fade away slowly. "I'm counting on you to cancel the ceremony, Yolda… I believe you'll make it."

"I don't think so… Opposing the Demon Lord is not an easy task, you know?"

"Don't worry, there's Oga Tatsumi and the others. After all these years Hilda had finally made such plenty friends… I'm relieved."

"—Wait! Eury!"

Shock flooded his mind when he heard that voice. He whipped around and saw Hilda with Oga and Baby Beel. "Eury…" she called his name. Her voice was gentle and it almost made him cry just listening to it.

Eu was smiling, a genuine smile.

"Eury, I…" Hilda stopped and smiled at him too. "... I never had the chance to say this, so…"

Yes, never once did she say that to him. And when she wanted to tell him how grateful she felt towards him, it was already too late. The deep grief she felt on that day when he died, she could never forget it. She wanted to tell him in front of his grave but all that came out from her mouth was "sorry" and "forgive me".

"—Thank you, Eury. I…" she held back her tears. "… I'm glad I was born your twin sister!" she shouted at him with a smile. That smile… he had been watching over her for six years and that smile never showed itself at all.

"You finally smiled again…" Eu smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hilda… Your memories…" Yolda muttered, wide-eyed. For a second, she felt as if her old sister was back.

"I'm so relieved…" Eu muttered one last time before he disappeared.

As if abducted by the wind, Eu vanished from their sight. Hilda's breath became harder and Oga expected her to cry her heart out after this, but instead she took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself down. She turned to face Oga and stared at him for a while.

Oga raised an eyebrow, "Wha— OHOK!"

A kick was landed beautifully on his stomach and sent him flying to the other side of the corridor.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that Eury was here!? I wasn't supposed to listen to your crap about _siscon _and _tsundere_!" she snapped.

"The fuck? I'm the one at fault here!?"

"Who else, fool?"

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait a damn sec_. What are you idiot couple doing arguing here of all places? What a way to kill the mood." Yolda muttered, eye twitching in annoyance. And it was supposed to be a dramatic scene just a second ago.

"Yolda! Hilda nee-sama!"

"Lamia?"

"This is really really bad! It seems like they've found this place!" Lamia freaked out.

"Yeah! Alaindelon and Kunieda-senpai are guarding the gate. They'll tell us if the search party has arrived." Furuichi informed.

"What is going on here?" Hilda asked, oblivious of the situation.

Lamia and Furuichi seemed to be a bit confused about Hilda's reaction so Oga decided to be the smart one there and explain it to them.

"You see, she got her memories back."

"What!?" Lamia gasped.

"Seriously!?" Furuichi jawdrop.

"Save that for later, we have to find a new hideout." Yolda frowned.

"Oh! Yeah…"

"Guys!" Aoi ran towards them, followed by Alaindelon. "They've arrived to the front gate, what should we do now?" she asked, face filled with concern.

"Arrived? Who? What the hell is going on here exactly?" Hilda asked, confused all by herself.

"Uh… Hilda?"

"She got her memories back, you see…" Once again, Oga tried to act smart.

"Oh! I see…"

"Good for you, Hilda-sama!"

"Like I said, save that for later. Come with me, I think I just thought of a perfect place for us to hide…" Yolda showed one of her seductive smirks.

All of them nodded and followed the blonde.

Oga could hear a sound of bell behind him and turned around to just to see a black cat looking at him with its blue eyes. Wait, that cat had different-colored eyes before, right? The other one was… if he remembered correctly, it was green.

"_Please protect her in my stead…"_

He could hear Eu's voice ringing in his ears. It came to him that maybe Eu was borrowing the cat, Hecate's power to materialize to this world. All for the purpose to protect his sister… his feeling was sincere.

Oga showed his usual demonic grin, "Hell yeah, I'll protect her even without you nagging me 'bout it, y'know?"

The cat meowed and then left the place.

"Oi, Oga. How long are you going to rot over there? They're going to catch up with us if we don't hurry, you piece of shit." Yolda deadpanned, arms folding in an irritated manner.

"Yolda's right. Come over here, sewer rat. And explain everything to me while we're on our way." Hilda added.

Oga scratched the back of his head and lazily walked towards the group, "Yeah, yeah."

From the opposite way, Eu, now see-through, and the black cat, Hecate, were looking at the retreating form of the group.

[You alright with this?] Hecate asked.

Eu nodded with a thin smile. "This is for the best…"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>I've finished half of chapter 13 so I'll update as soon as the reviews reached 156 reviews or around that. Please do review and tell me your opinion about this chapter. I hope I explained it clear enough for everyone to understand.<strong>

**See you next time~!**


	13. Not a Damsel in Distress

**Hey guys! It's been quite a while since the last time I update. I have an internet problem so it's been a pain in the ass to update. I even update this chapter via my friend.**

**This will be the last update before my exam. I have an important exam next Friday so I won't be updating at all during that time. I shall apologize ahead.**

**Anyway, please let me thank Frayner, tomuchhutch, Chloe Cotton47, Massu Chan, teentitansluver, AnimeLuver1885, Nitro 369, and Qiaros for reviewing the previous chap :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13  
>#Not a Damsel in Distress#<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

On their way out from the mansion, Oga filled Hilda up about the reason they came here to the Demon World. With the help of Aoi and Furuichi who assisted Oga in telling the story, Hilda finally got a hold of the situation completely.

"So? Do you remember anything from before you disappeared last month, Hilda?" Aoi asked. She and the blonde bombshell were walking side by side along the corridor. Sometimes she wondered why this mansion consisted of so many corridors.

As for the people around them, they wondered when these two started getting along this well.

"Let's see…" Hilda browsed her memories. "… Actually, the matter had started from even before that. I received several peculiar letters from an unknown sender. They were saying things like I was a fake or something like the real me died years ago. The rumors about it seemed to have spread real fast in the castle and everyone started acting odd around me."

"What?" Aoi blinked. "Then? Have you found out who the sender was?" she asked.

"I haven't."

"I see… Go on."

"And around a month ago, I received the final letter saying that they'll help me erase my existence or something. I decided to go with it since I was having a moment of weakness because of the changes of treatment from people around me."

Oga overheard the conversation and completely ignored Furuichi who was talking to him about how happy he was that Hilda is back. The delinquent looked sharply at the blonde and wondered why she of all people could just go with the idea of erasing her own existence from the world.

"What the hell! That isn't something you should just go with, Hilda!" Aoi scolded the blonde.

"Well… The condition that time supported my decision, so…"

"No excuses."

Hilda sighed in defeat.

Oga grinned, wanting to say "good job" to Aoi right away but he held the urge to. Instead, he was back listening to Furuichi's shits.

It took them almost ten minutes to reach the place — which was surprisingly still inside the house. Just how big is this house exactly? You could see no end of it.

The room they arrived to was vacant and spacious. In the center of the room, on the floor, they could see a huge magic circle engraved on it. Yolda instructed them to step inside the magic circle and they all followed her lead. Somehow she acted like the leader of this group ever since they arrived to the Demon World. But it didn't really matter as long as they survive, though.

"Gosh, this room has always been a great help." Yolda muttered in bliss.

"I recall you often sneak out of the house from here too…" Hilda deadpanned.

"What's your problem? I never told Mother about the time you did your Demonword Summon here."

"Well I—"

"Just _fucking_ hurry it up already!" Oga snapped.

"Aye, aye." Yolda rolled her eyes.

"What is the function of this room, by the way?" Aoi asked.

"The huge magic circle here saved our power when we're going to do an enormous spell. With this, even the younger me could manage my current level of Demonword Summon." Hilda explained simply.

"Hmm… I see." Aoi nodded.

"Transfer!" Yolda commanded.

Curious Furuichi decided to ask Yolda about their destination, "Where are we going to transfer to, Yolda-san?"

The blonde ignored his question as they teleported to an all-too-familiar room.

"We're here."

The silverhead's expression quickly shifted to horror when he realized that it was _his _bedroom. Suffocated with this group of people was _his _bedroom. Oh my God, he had to calm down. Calm down, Furuichi, getting all worked up won't bring you anywhere.

"… So the new hideout is my room?"

"Of course not, pedophile. The new hideout is the Human World. We just got transferred here by chance. Stop being so self-conscious, would you?"

"R-roger…" Furuichi sounded lifeless.

"But why Human World? How could you be so sure that it's safe here?" Aoi asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? No one is aware of the fact that all of us have found Hilda. I can't see any reason for them to start searching for us here."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, just return to your own residence for now. We'll discuss about it again tomorrow."

With that, all of them returned to their own house. Lamia decided to go back to the Demon World to cease suspicion. Oga and Hilda with Baby Beel escorted Aoi back to her house before they went back to the Oga household.

On their way home, the two had a little talk. The sky had already darkened and the stars were twinkling in the black sky, decorating it beautifully. Hilda was occupying herself with looking at the sky, seeming to have lost in thoughts.

Oga was the first one to speak.

"So… how do you feel?" he asked. He knew that she had lost her memories several times already and it must have felt awkward. And he didn't even know why her memories suddenly returned.

She slightly shifted her head to look straight at him, "… Well, I feel a little weird. My memories are a little out-of-order here."

"What can you remember?"

She went silent for a while. Then she looked back to the sky, "The memories of that one month I spent in the Demon World with Eury are coming back together, you see." He noticed her shoulder tensed. "Eury was… he didn't change at all. He took care of me like before."

She chuckled.

"I could never thank him enough." Her expression was that of a gentle yet saddened face.

He was about to say something to her but was interrupted.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I want to be home as soon as possible." She said with a thin smile.

Oga was wide-eyed, surprised by both the fact that she just smiled and said that his house was her 'home'. Well yeah, she got along well with his mother and sister so there's no wonder that she'd say that. But still… it sounds awkwardly cozy when she said that.

He showed his signature grin, "Yeah, let's race home then!"

"Dabu dah!" meaning "_Let's go!"_ Basically.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Oga." She snorted.

"Oh yeah? Let's see! Ready, set, GO!"

At the end of his sentence, the two rushed home as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home everyone's reaction was to be expected from the start.<p>

"Hilda-chan! You're finally home!" and the blonde was welcomed with Ms. Oga and Misaki's hug. As usual, Mr. Oga groveled, thanking her daughter-in-law for returning back home. All Hilda did was apologize to them for making them worried over her.

"Don't worry about that! Hell, let's have a party to welcome you back!" Misaki exclaimed.

"What? Party? I don't think it is nece—"

"It's okay, Hilda-chan. You don't need to do anything. Let me and Misaki do all the work. You can just sit down and wait, my dear." Said Ms. Oga with a blissful smile.

"But—"

"Leave them alone, Hilda. They've missed you too much to actually listen to you."

"A-ah… I see…"

"Take a rest upstairs, Hilda-chan. Tatsumi! Prepare the water, Hilda-chan needs a bath to refresh."

"Yeah, yeah." Oga lazily scratched the back of his head and made his way to the bathroom.

Hilda smiled weakly at the retreating back of Oga before she made her way upstairs. The all-too-familiar stairs were somewhat eye-catching for her that she looked at each rung she stepped on until she reached the second floor.

Looking around the dark corridor, she couldn't help but feeling nostalgic.

It had only been a month but she felt as if she had been away for years.

Walking forward, she thought that she might as well forget about it for now and think about it again later. After she is done with this reunion…

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hilda, the water is rea—" Oga stopped when she realized that the blonde was sound asleep on his bed. She must be exhausted over all of the events around this one month, both mentally and physically. He decided to silently enter his room and took a seat on the floor beside his bed, staring deeply at the blonde.<p>

When she was sleeping, she didn't look like a Demon at all. In fact, she looked like a normal teenage girl, not a wet nurse who served the Demon Lord.

Unconsciously, Oga stretched out his hand and reached the blonde's face.

She was warm.

His lips formed a thin smile.

At last she's back.

Eventually realizing his presence, Hilda slowly opened her eyes. "…Oga?" she muttered, her voice sounded more like a whimper. Yeah, she must be very tired.

"Hey…" he grinned and his hand returned to its original place.

The blonde slowly got up from his bed, eyes still half-lidded. "Did I fell asleep? How unsightly of me…" she said as she fixed her skirt.

"Don't worry 'bout it. We all know you're tired."

"Dabu dah!"

"Thank you, Young Master. But I'm much better now. Speaking of which, why are you here, Oga? Are you done with the water?" she asked as she walked towards the door.

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot 'bout it. I came here to tell you about the water."

"Okay. I'll be having my bath, then." She said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Aoi! Where on Earth have you been!?" the old man shouted at his granddaughter.<p>

"Like I said, grandpa, I had things I need to do. Geez, I've only been away for two days…" Aoi said as she picked up her little brother from the dojo floor.

"You went with that Oga kid, didn't you? What were you doing!?" His voice clearly meant something.

Aoi's face immediately turned as red as tomato, "Wha-wha-what are you thinking, grandpa!? You perverted 70 year old!" without her realizing, she had already planted a punch on her dear grandfather's bony cheek, sending him to the other side of the room.

"Oooh!" Kouta cheered.

"Let's go, Kouta!" Aoi whipped around, face still red, and walked out of the dojo.

Aoi decided to take a bath with Kouta to refresh herself from the tension she had these days. It has started to give her headache whenever she thought about it. Returning to the Human World might be the best choice after all. She felt more relaxed here even though she knew that their trouble hasn't ended yet.

She drowned her head inside the bathtub and came out again just to inhale the air.

"A lot happened even though it has only been two days…" she murmured.

"Ooh! Ah!" Kouta waved his hands.

Aoi smiled at her infant brother and hugged him tight, "Hey, Kouta… _Onee-chan _would never let anything happen to you. Even though I've been caught into so many troubles lately, I ensure you that I won't let you get involved."

"Aooh…"

The dark-haired girl giggled and patted the baby's head.

After she's done with the bath, she walked towards her room with Kouta still in her arms. The baby was fast asleep and she didn't want to wake him up.

"Kunieda Aoi!"

She could hear a familiar voice calling for her name.

"You…" she warily widened her eyes at the person before her.

The person grinned.

"Long time no see~"

* * *

><p>The 'Welcome Home' party was festal. Mrs. Oga and Misaki cooked every Macao dish they could find in the cooking book, while Mr. Oga tried to attract Beel's attention with his new groveling technique, though he was completely ignored by the baby.<p>

Even though she never said anything, Oga knew that Hilda was happy. Within these two days, he had learned a lot about her. The fact that she didn't have a pleasant childhood stirred various feelings inside him. She was just another girl in this world who deserved a decent life.

Yet she had been living a very terrifying life.

She lost her Father when she was still very young; had to accept the fact that she had turned into a Demon; she was chosen to be the next vessel of a dead person; she lost her brother even though she had made a promise with him…

Every time he thought about it, it irritated him.

Why her, of all people?

What makes her different from other people?

"…ga… Oga?" she waved her hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it and faced her. "What?" he asked.

"Were you daydreaming?" she asked almost innocently. Was it just him or did she become a lot tamer after she arrived to the Human World?

"…Kinda."

She didn't answer him after that, just giving him a light nod before she looked around the living room. "I guess the party is over. Father and Misaki are out cold after drinking too much beer." She said, looking at the figures lying on the floor.

"Guess so."

"Tatsumi! Bring your sister to her room. My hands are full with your Dad."

"Got it."

Oga picked his sister up and bring her upstairs, followed by Hilda. After throwing her inside her room, Oga left his sister to herself.

"How am I going to sleep tonight?" Hilda murmured when she looked at Misaki who slept with a very weird pose that she used up the whole bed to herself.

"You can sleep in my room."

"Aih!"

"Looks like Beel miss you."

"Is that so, Young Master?"

"Aih dabuh!"

Hilda smiled. "Then I guess it can't be helped."

Oga felt his cheeks heated up at her smile. But he immediately brushed it off.

Sleeping together on the same bed didn't seem to be a problem for any of them. It was weird since the two of them didn't even have any clear relationship. Sometimes they wondered what kind of relationship they are in. But at the same time, they think it never mattered.

They were sleeping with their back facing each other's.

"Are you asleep yet, Hilda?"

"I _told _you I could never sleep in this bed. It stinks. How could the Young Master sleep in this kind of condition?"

"On second thought, maybe you should just shut up and sleep."

"It was a joke, quit being so sensitive. What did you want to ask?"

"Nothing much. Just wanna make sure you're okay."

"What's that? You've been worrying about me all day. You started to sound like Eury now…"

"What? How do I sound like him?"

"Well, he's always asking me about my condition. It was weird since he was the one terminally ill that time. I know that my health was also not that good, but still, his was much worse. Yet he's always worrying over me. I wonder why…"

"…"

"You know, they say when you were born as twins, you will be able to tell what your twin is thinking. That hypothesis is proved true by Eury, as he was always able to tell what I was thinking. But for me, I think it never worked. I could never tell how reckless his thinking was…"

Oga remained silent and listened to her.

"…I'm such a bad sister, aren't I? He did so much for me yet I…"

"Oi, Hilda."

"…Yes?"

"I think Eu wouldn't do that much for you if he thought you're a bad sister."

Hilda's eyes widened. But then she closed her eyes and her lips curved into a thin smile. She never knew why, but everything this delinquent said, though humble and plain, could reach the bottom of her heart.

"Hilda?"

"What again?"

"I'll be the one to protect you from now on, 'kay?"

The blonde couldn't help but widen her eyes once again. Why did he suddenly say something like that?

"I'm not a damsel in distress, you know? Your protection is hardly necessary."

"That Eu told me to protect you in his stead. But he didn't really have to say that. I'll do it either way."

He could feel her winced, then started shaking. Turning around, he could see her shoulder shaking and he could hear the sound of her hard breaths. It didn't take long before he could finally hear her soft whimper. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew that she was holding back. She was probably covering her mouth right now… he knew how much she hated it when people see her weak side.

He knew that pretending not to see is the best option he could chose right now.

He knew that already.

But still…

…Why did he do the opposite?

His strong arms found themselves around her smaller body, securing it gently with the baby Demon Lord between them. He expected her to struggle.

But she didn't.

Instead, she kept shaking, not letting him see her tears.

Maybe this is for the best.

The Hilda he knew was strong, and would always be.

But even so… she's still a girl.

**~To be continued~**


	14. Hilda and That Man

**Thanks to one of my classmates who lend me his wi-fi, I can update this chapter without any trouble ;)**

**This will really be my last update before my exam so I hope you guys can wait patiently after I finished my exam. This exam practically holds my future, you see, so I really need to do my best for it.**

**Anyway, thank you: _Frayner, Chloe Cotton47, jd, Cochrane, Lonely Athena, tomuchhutch, Guest, Massu Chan and The Fluffy Fox_ for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Dammit, I hope Hilda isn't too OOC in this chapter -.-"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14  
>#Hilda and That Man#<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

10th May is an important day for all Demons.

10th May is the 130th day of the year and also the 'Mother's Day' in the Demon World.

On this day, all of the Demons would be hiding in their residence and wouldn't come out before night. The special event of this day is that there would be a huge festival and a special event to offer prayers to their Mother, Virgin Echidna.

This year's Mother's Day would be very special, as they would finally be able to meet Virgin Echidna in person after her absent for ten years.

…Or so the citizens thought.

"What the hell!? How am I going to let my people meet Virgin Echidna if all of you freaks lost Hilda!?" Demon Lord complained while playing his PSP.

A built man was kneeling down, facing the back of the Demon Lord.

"Worry not, my Lord. We have sent trusted men to look for Hilda in the Human World."

"Why are you searching for Hilda in the Human World?"

"My 'intuition' said so."

"Whoa… How you're always able to locate Hilda really freaks me out, y'know?"

The man chuckled, "Do not be. I merely _love _her to that extent, my Lord."

The Demon Lord stopped pressing his PSP's buttons and turned around to face the man, looking at him with his hidden green eyes, "You better bring her back unharmed or you'll see what'll happen to you, Duke Azazel…" he said with a low tone.

"Of course. Who am I to oppose you? I merely listen to my Lord…"

Returning back to his previous activity, the Demon Lord dismissed the Duke.

* * *

><p>Oga was not a morning person.<p>

So it was not weird if he had troubles waking up by himself.

But it was weird… he found this comfort uncomfortable as well.

His arms were encircling something warm and comfy, and not to mention, smelled very good. He felt really comfortable that he didn't want to wake up at all. But he also really needed to wake up. Because he knew that this comfortableness was not without consequences.

He slowly opened his eyes and found countless strands of blonde hair._ Dammit_, it smells really good.

It seems like that person also woke up not too long after him. What a terrible timing.

Before she noticed anything, he quickly removed his hands from her.

"Y-_yo_! Go-good morning…" Oga was grinning like an idiot and he wanted to slap himself for that.

Hilda's eyes were still half-lidded and she rubbed her eyes before she softly muttered a "Good morning…" to Oga. Shit, her morning hair and messed up nightgown looks sexy he could hardly breathe and his body heated up real fast. He hoped she didn't notice his reddening cheeks.

The blonde looked outside the window. She seemed really occupied with it.

"Today is Sunday…" she muttered when she looked at the calendar.

"Yeah. Wanna go somewhere?" asking her out felt somewhat natural for him.

"…Where?" her voice was low and lifeless.

"Dunno. Amusement park, maybe?"

"…Amusement park… Yes, I think Master would like it…"

"I'm asking _you _out so you should think about where you want to go instead of Baby Beel's…"

"I have never really gone to that place either so I think I won't hate the idea. Is this what they call a 'date'?" She showed him a thin smile.

"I guess so." He grinned

* * *

><p>"<em>EH!?<em> You mean you're not here to look for Hilda?" the dark-haired girl asked.

She was sitting on the floor of her living room with Kouta on her lap. Across her was an orange-haired girl, wearing glasses and flashy, overly-revealing outfit. She was grinning as she took one of the seaweed rice crackers on the table and munched it down.

"Well, that freak sent me for that purpose but I don't really care. Hate that man, too." Agiel complained as she took a sip of the green-tea Aoi just served her.

"Who is that person you're talking about?"

"It's Duke Azazel, he's like the second most important person in the Demon World after the Demon Lord. He's a freak, I tell you. He's been all over that Hilda girl for years, though she's too dense to notice. Hilda has been too loyal towards the Demon Lord to even look at that asshole."

"A-ah… I see."

"Oh gosh, that guy pisses me off. I just want the Demon Lord to give me an order to kill that bastard already!"

"That aside, it means that you're on our side now?"

"Well, I practically am. But I'm not sure that Jabberwock and Hecadoth will think the same. Those two are thickheads, you see." Agiel shook her head and ate another rice cracker. "Those two personally don't hate Hilda, but I think they'll still fulfill the Demon Lord's order. We really need Hilda for the ceremony, you see."

"What ceremony?"

"Huh? None of them told you anything?"

Aoi shook her head.

Agiel grinned and then laugh, "Well, well, let this Agiel-chan tell you everything…"

* * *

><p>"We'll be goin'!" shouted Oga as he made his way towards the front door with Hilda and Baby Beel.<p>

Misaki walked out from the living room, popsicles in her mouth, "Huh? Where are you going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She noticed that Baby Beel was unusually wearing proper clothes and Hilda wasn't wearing her usual gothic Lolita dress either.

"Amusement Park." Oga answered shortly.

At first, Misaki showed a puzzled expression, but then she grimaced. She quickly walked towards her brother and slapped his back as hard as she could. "Way to go, brother! This is one of those rare occasions where I can actually praise you!" she laughed.

"Leave me alone." Oga groaned, rolling his eyes. "We'll be going now." He said as he opened the front door.

Hidla bowed to Misaki before she exited the house.

The older girl waved her hand with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Enjoying the rides in the Human World's Amusement Park seemed new to Hilda. It was not like she had never gone to that place. But the last time she went there, it was not really a pleasant experience. She remembered she almost fought with Yolda, almost saw the whole Amusement Park being swallowed in the sea of fire Lord En might made, and most of all, she was informed about Behemoth's move for the first time here.<p>

But today, the Amusement Park seemed like a completely foreign place compared to before.

She enjoyed a number of rides with Oga and Baby Beel like a family, sometimes just seeing the two of them enjoying the ride with a smile on her face. It was bliss.

If only she could enjoy it a little longer…

She wished for that… even though she knew she couldn't.

Around noon, they stopped by the food court and ate some yakisoba for lunch. It was not summer anymore, but eating yakisoba at noon has its own enchantment.

Baby Beel seemed to be really happy with the new food. Oga was having a hard time to keep him still and feed him properly. Hilda ate her yakisoba slowly and found the food have an interesting taste.

"Oi, Oga. Are you sure that it's alright for us to spend a day idling around like this?" the blonde asked with a frown.

"Huh? Can't ya tell how happy _aneki _was when I told her that we're going to go to the Amusement Park? No one's gonna complain if you spend this one day not doing any work."

"Hmm… That's true…"

Silence fell as Baby Beel fell asleep. He must be tired after playing all day.

"Hey, Oga."

"What now?"

"Have you ever thought of what kind of relationship we are in?"

"…What's with that question?"

"How would you react if I leave you behind?" she asked then she chuckled at herself. "What am I asking? It sounds stupid coming out of me."

'_You already left me once. Can't you see for yourself what kind of reaction I made?'_ Oga rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Oga…" he looked at her. "…I think I'll leave this place…"

Oga's eyes shot opened, his throat dried up at the sudden declaration. "O-oi, what are you saying so suddenly?"

"…After the party last night, I think about this… I don't belong to this place after all. Oga, I put you and the Young Master into enough trouble already." She said as she looked at the sleeping baby between them, stroking his face lovingly. "If I remain here I'll just bring more trouble for you and your family. Even if I leave, they would send you a new wet nurse to help you take care of the Master."

"Why are you saying this? We've been through so much just to bring you back. I'll figure something out to cancel that ceremony so don't go sayin' that kind of thing!"

Her hands trembled and she bit her lip, "…It's no use, Oga. That person will find me no matter where I go. It's only the matter of time when he will find me…" She was scared, but it was better that putting her beloved Young Master and Oga's innocent family into more trouble than there already were.

"Who is that person? I'll kick his ass for you!"

Oga was furious. Not with Hilda but with himself. He'd bragged about how strong he had become these past few months. But again, he couldn't even protect a single person this close to him. Hilda… she was in the verge of breaking apart, yet he could do nothing.

The blonde shook her head, "Mother's Day is the day after tomorrow. Echidna-sama told me that she could see the light of hope in me but I think it's impossible after all. If saving myself equals to putting you all in danger, it's better for me to go with it. You know, becoming the vessel doesn't mean that I'll die, so—"

"—_DON'T FUCK WITH ME!_" he shouted, waking the green-haired baby up.

Hilda looked down, her eyes covered by the shadow of her bangs.

"…Aih?"

"Like I'll let that happen…" Oga growled.

* * *

><p>"HUH? Are you okay in the head, Yolda? I know that Hilda is your sister but cancelling the ceremony because of her is just plain nuts! You know how important the ceremony is to us!" the red-haired wet nurse, Satura, complained while playing Tekken in PS2 with Lord En.<p>

Yolda was sitting on one of the couches and Izabella was sitting across her.

"I was under impression that you hate that sister of yours, Yolda. What makes you suddenly changing your mind?" Izabella asked as she took a sip on her green tea.

Yolda was frowning and sticking out her bottom lip in a childish manner, "Well, I do hate her. But she's still my sister above all." She looked at her side. "Don't look at me like that! It's not like I changed my mind about her!" she snapped.

'_No one's looking at you…' _Izabella mentally deadpanned.

"'Sides, it's already impossible now, Yolda. We got news from the Demon World that _that _Duke Azazel lends a hand in finding Hilda. I can see where this is going by now." Satura shook her head, fingers still pushing the buttons quickly.

"Duke Azazel?! Why now of all times? That guy… he has been observing Hilda ever since we were children. He's way too creepy even for a pedophile, creepier than Furuichi!" Yolda slammed the table in front of her. And somewhere out there, Furuichi sneezed.

"Well, yes. I never liked him. I'm sure none of the females in this world would like that jerk either." Izabella commented flatly.

"GAAAH!" Lord En shouted hysterically when he saw his avatar being defeated by Satura's.

"Yosha!" Satura pumped up her fist.

Lately, Lord En cried less whenever he lost in a game. The three wet nurses had been wondering if living in the Human World would change someone for the better. Just look at Hilda and Beelzebub for example.

"Hey, hey, what were you three talking about since earlier?" Lord En asked curiously.

"It's nothing, Young Master!" Izabella quickly denied.

Yolda added, "Yes, it's nothing! By the way, Young Master, I think I'll be taking my leave again for now. Just for a little while. May I?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"_Whaaat?_ Yolda, you'll be going again? But you're just back." En pouted, eyes watery.

Panicked, Yolda quickly denied her previous request, "No! No… What am I saying? Of course I won't go anywhere, Young Master. Yolda is here to serve you…" she coaxed him with a nervous smile. The whole place was threatened to be swallowed by a sea of fire if she didn't do anything about it.

'_You better hang in there until I can take a leave from my work, Hilda!' _Yolda mentally stated as she walked towards En and gave him a bear hug to calm him down.

* * *

><p>The two of them spent the rest of the day not talking to each other, walking side-by-side, exploring the Amusement Park. Baby Beel kept looking back and forth at both his parents with an enigmatic expression on his face. The green-haired baby was unable to tell the reason why his parents ignored each other like this when they looked like they were enjoying themselves just several minutes ago. He knew that he could not understand that thing before he grew up.<p>

But the atmosphere enveloping the two was surely depressing.

Oga was walking randomly, wearing his usual poker face, while Hilda trailed behind him with her head facing the ground. Yes, seeing this depressed the baby.

At a certain point, Oga suddenly stopped his pace and Hilda slowly bumped into his back. She made a step back and looked at him, who quickly turned around and put his hands on her shoulder before he spun her around and led her behind one of the stands.

Confused, Hilda called his name "…Oga?"

The said delinquent was warily observing from behind the stand.

"Oga, what—"

"Ssh!" Oga hushed her, putting a finger on her lips. He looked at the place he observed before and put on a scowl on his face. Clearly, he was bothered about something.

Hilda wanted to ask him about it but he silenced her once so she knew that he won't be telling her for a while so she waited until he was done with his activity.

After a while, Oga finally faced her with a worried face. "Hilda, I think they've came looking for you. I saw the two bastards from before." He said.

Nodding, Hilda gave him a small apologetic smile before she took a look at the place Oga was looking at before and found two members of Behemoth's 34th Pillar, Jabberwock and Hecadoth. She was shocked to find them there but somehow couldn't bring herself to act surprised.

She went back to facing Oga and gave him a nervous smile, "Seems like the time has come. Take the Young Master and leave this instance. I will take care of this by myself."

Oga immediately barked, "What the hell are you talkin' about!? The one in danger now is you, not Baby Beel! Can you stop being so stubborn for once?!" he was gripping her upper arms and shaking her, hoping to open her eyes.

"Dah dah!" Beel agreed.

"I should be the one saying that. You never listened to me. Never…" she bit her bottom lip. "Just for this once… Please, understand my wish. Young Master's safety is everything to me…" she whimpered.

"Yeah, and you never listened to me _either_! I told you already, didn't I? I…"

Hilda brought her head up and looked straight to his eyes, as if demanding for the continuous of his sentences. Her emerald eyes were boring right into him.

"…I will be the one to protect you from now on." He said one last time as Hilda widened her eyes and gritted her teeth, preventing herself from crying her heart out. She had wanted to do it ever since she saw Eu disappeared. But for some reason, she had been holding back. Even she wasn't sure herself whether she held back because she didn't want to worry her Master or because didn't want people to consider her as weak.

"…Oga…" she whimpered, her voice was shaking like a frightened little dog.

She hated herself for always being so weak in front of him.

But even so, she felt severely relieved whenever he forced it out of her. All the burdens she had been putting on her shoulders alone…

With only simple words, he could lift it away.

She didn't realize when she began pressing her forehead on his chest, fingers gripping fistfuls of his shirt. Shoulders shaking and breathes gradually fastened, she began sobbing in his chest, letting all the feelings out to him—

—the only person who could collect her ache.

She continued crying louder as Oga ignored all the awkward stares from the people around them.

**~To be continued~**


	15. Queen of Black Magic

**I am really sorry for the very late update. I just hope all of you would still read this fic, nothing more. And I will be thanking everyone who reviewed the previous chapter but since there are too many, I can't write the name one by one... hehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember Me, Hilda?<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15  
>#Queen of Black Magic#<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

After they were back from the Amusement Park, she was up all night, pondering about her decision.

Was she right?

She chose to stay with Oga and her Master despite knowing that she was putting every single Demon's life at stake.

If she didn't let herself being sacrificed, the Demons wouldn't meet Mother Echidna again after ten years and they just might break. They might even oppose the Demon Lord who promised it to them. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

As crazy as he might be, he was the only person who kindly took her under his wings when she thought it was impossible for her to lead a life after Eurynomus' death.

That kind of Demon Lord was the one who gave her the reason to live; to serve Master Beelzebub.

She didn't want him to fall.

Staying here and having happiness all to herself mean she would put many people in despair.

She looked at her side and could see Oga and Baby Beel sleeping peacefully, snoring in process. A small smiled made its way to her lips. These two were her treasure as well as the Demon Lord, but the two of them could still live normally even if she sacrifice herself. Sure, they would be grieving at first, but eventually they would get over it.

It was a difficult decision, but she did it for everyone's sake; for the Demons, the Lord… Oga and Baby Beel.

She slid off the bed and changed into her gothic Lolita dress before walking toward the door.

She looked behind and forced a smile,

"This is a farewell, Oga, Master."

* * *

><p>It was still 6 in the morning but everyone was awake due to Oga yelling hysterically, seemingly panicked by something.<p>

"What's with the ruckus this early in the morning?!" Misaki, who dashed to Oga's room, snapped at him.

"Hilda's not here! Aneki, did you see her?!"

"Huh? No, I didn't. What? You're fighting again? You just never learned."

"That's not it! Argh, I'll be leaving now, aneki."

"Where to? You just got back."

"To find that stupid woman, what else?" he sounded irritated as he retrieve some clothes from the closet to change. Misaki rolled her eyes and yawned before she went back to her room, dismissing the event as Oga's exaggeration.

* * *

><p>"Incompetent fool! I only let my eyes off you for one day and you couldn't even do your job properly, you useless excuse of a man!" Yolda screamed at the top of her lung.<p>

"Calm down, Yolda. We need to think about the way to rescue Hilda nee-sama first!" Lamia butted in.

"She's right. But why did Hilda hand herself to the enemy?" Aoi patted her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Hilda-sama has always been someone who cares too much for others to even think of herself," Alaindelon explained.

"That's the admirable part of her!" Lamia smiled proudly.

"Shut up and help me think, guys. This conversation isn't going anywhere!" Oga retorted.

"Right. First, let's go to the Demon World," Yolda declared and all of them nodded firmly.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, you're such an obedient girl like always, Hilda. You came here on your own?" a built man, Duke Azazel, smirked. Before him was Hilda, who stood calmly as if she wasn't facing the man she loathed. Her history with this man was never good so she never liked him.<p>

"I was about to command Jabberwock and Hecadoth to kill your precious knight if you show any resistance, my little angel," he said as he walked closer to her and began caressing her cheek. She narrowed her eyes and looked away, trying to endure his touch without rebelling. His hand left her cheek and began exploring her neck as she gritted her teeth and kept telling herself to put up with him. She did this for Oga and her Young Master; for everyone.

"That's enough, Azazel. If you go any further than this I'd have no courage to face Eurynomus."

Duke Azazel looked at the source of the voice almost frantically.

Gulping, sweat began to form on his forehead.

"You are…"

* * *

><p>"What? They've found Hilda?"<p>

The Demon Lord almost shouted, but his fingers were still firmly pressing his PSP buttons.

"Actually, Hilda came here by herself, my Lord."

"Is that so? Then what are you waiting for? Tell her to come here!"

"A, alright. And, my Lord, there is one more person who would like to meet you."

"Huh? Whuzzat? I don't have that much free time, you see."

Suddenly, the huge door was opened by a single individual; woman who appeared slightly older than Hilda. She boldly walked towards the Demon Lord's throne, her mint-colored hair flowing gracefully. She stood by his side, confiscating his PSP.

"You haven't changed at all. I told you to lessen your playing time when you've become a Lord, right?"

"You're… Auntie Hecate?"

"Don't call me Auntie, you make me sound old."

The Demon Lord laughed but soon stopped, as though he noticed something amiss. His sharp green eyes looked at the woman beside him, "I don't see Hilda around anywhere."

The woman giggled, "That's what I'm here for, nephew. You see, actually…" she pointed a green handgun with unique design at the Lord's head. "…I'm here to declare my opposition towards this whole Mother's Day thingy."

Every single people in the hall became wary, some even exposed their weapons.

A wide smirk made its way to Hecate's lips.

"I'm not letting Hilda become a sacrifice. Echidna doesn't wish for that as well."

She shoved her arm into the air and darkness began to gather at the ceiling of the hall. From the dark core, an army of shadow was formed, each armed with different weapons.

"Let us begin the party, boys."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm home, Eury."<em>

_Hilda entered the house but didn't receive any reply. She went to the living room, guessing that Eu had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace with Hecate again. However, what she found was far from what she had guessed._

_Eu was lying on the ground._

_She dropped whatever she was holding and her body went numb._

_Quickly, she made her way to his side, checking his pulse._

_Her heart stopped for a moment when she felt nothing. Slowly, her body shook. It couldn't be real. He couldn't be dead._

_Not like this._

_Her shaking hands tried to embrace the cold body…_

…_as she quietly cried._

* * *

><p>Hilda abruptly opened her eyes.<p>

"Hilda! At last you're awake!"

For some reason she could hear Kunieda Aoi's voice. The dark-haired girl quickly proceeded to call everyone, though Hilda wasn't sure who else were there with her.

Everyone gathered around her and stated their relief.

"How do you feel, Hilda?"

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Hilda nee-sama, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Hilda tried to recall how she got here and finally remembered about Hecate.

"That's right… Hecate brought me here…"

"Hecate? You mean that witch cat?" Oga commented.

"No… I mean, yes, but no… she wasn't a cat…"

"Huh? Then what was her?"

"A demon… she looks just slightly older than me. But I can tell that she's the Hecate I know…"

"Now that you mention it, cats weren't supposed to look like that Hecate, right? When you described a cat to me, it sounds more demonic. I just knew that cat wasn't normal! Its normalness is what's abnormal!"

"I get your point, just shut up." Hilda sighed.

"Wait…" Oga's hand slowly reached her cheek and felt the wetness. "Were you crying in your sleep?"

Hilda just noticed it.

"I might be… I was dreaming about Eury's death… It seems so real," her voice trailed off.

Everyone went silent.

But then Hilda stood up from her spot, looking all confident all of a sudden. Oga noticed her usual cool smirk and started smirking too.

"Eury died for my sake. I will not let anyone take this precious life he'd saved."

Their spirit lit up again at Hilda's statement.

"I will fight for the sake of being alive," the blonde stated again.

Grinning, Oga patted her head.

"That's the Hilda I know."

**~To be continued~**


End file.
